


It's Gotta Be You.

by zaynapparel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, High School AU, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynapparel/pseuds/zaynapparel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was more than ready to be a teacher, he was ready to grade the papers, make the assignments and do every other basic thing a teacher does but falling for one of his students wasn't on his agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

"Shitshitshitshit" was all Harry could say as he tried to writhe out of his car. His watch read 7:12. Great I'm already late and it's my first day! he thought to himself. His curls seemed to cling to his face as he viciously tried to swipe spindles from his face. He felt disoriented as he walked towards the brick building. He felt an abrupt ache on his side as his foot made contact with a parking stump forcing the dark haired man to fall to the ground, papers and folders scattered all over the parking space. A few students chortled at the new teacher as they made their way to their first period classes.

 

His chest began to feel a sense of tightness, he would embarrass himself on his first day. Harry gathered all of his papers, letting a few escape with the wind. He let out a breathe, a mixture of exhaustion and discontent as he picked himself off of the ground. His feet motioned him to the front doors of the new building. He slung his bag over his shoulder as he opened the door to the school.

 

He followed the signs that pointed him towards the office. He took one last breathe, he could already the imagine the scolding he will get for not being punctual. The door made a slight squeak as he opened it.

 

"You must be Harry, you're late." The brunette secretary sneered. sternly. Harry stumbled into the office, struggling to keep his tan messenger bag on his shoulder. He grabbed the clipboard named "Teacher Check-In" and quickly scribbled his name onto the black line.

 

"I know, I''m sorry. I woke up late and then my car had some troubles and my ba-" Harry was talking at lightning speed until the secretary shushed him. She handed a green slip of paper. Room 7-166, it read. He grasped the paper in his hand, making the paper crumble. He muttered a quick thanks before leaving the office, he swore he heard the brunette snicker at him as he made his way out.

 

Building 7 was on the opposite side of the school. This added an approximate seven minutes to his tardiness. He had already had a tour of the school when he got accepted the job but since his morning was an absolute frenzy it had flew out of his mind. He could hear students making an unnecessary amount of cacophonous noises. Oh shit, he yammered. Harry's stomach began to churn, he hasn't been in high school for a good seven years. He would consider himself an okay student back then, then again he wasn't very social. He was aware of how viscous and cruel teens were now a days. The air around him started grow warmer, his mind was going in a million different directions. What if they hate me? What if I'm that teacher? he bit his lip at this, he wasn't ready for this.

 

You can do this. C'mon don't be a wimp. You can't back down now. With one last intake of breath he seized his hand over the door handle, turning the metal rod and pushed the wooden door open.

 

The chaos died down when the students saw their new teacher. He made his way into the classroom, he felt at least twenty pairs of eyes follow him as he walked over to his desk. His messenger bag made a soft thud as he dropped it onto the ground. Whispers were running all across the room, none loud enough for the teacher to hear. He felt his lips curl into a smile. His heart rate began to go down, he felt his body calm for the first time all morning. He looked up and took a good view of the class, there were more females than males he noticed.

 

"Hello, My name is Mr. Styles, and I will be your new English teacher." Harry announced, his face expressed happiness.

_________ 

 

"Remember everyone! You must have an old English author in mind for you will start your report on them this week!" He proclaimed to the students. A few of them responded with moans and groans and the casual 'whatever', this made Harry laugh a little. So far he went through six periods with few with an unlovely dispositions but none that truly affected Harry.

 

That was, until seventh block. 

He had a smile plastered onto his face as he introduced himself to his new students, his female pupils seemed a bit more affectionate than normal students, Harry casually brushed that off. A familiar sound suddenly filled the room, seventh period has started.

He stood in front of the class "Hello everyone, My names is Mr. Sty-" he heard a loud bang coming from the classroom door. A late student. He strolled over to the door and freed the door from the frame. His breathe stopped shrt when the door was wide enough to give Harry a good view of the student.

 

Fuck.

 

They boy was a work of art. His light, feathery brown hair that fell over his lightly tanned forehead, caused Harry to bit his lip. His sea eyes were two pools of ocean blue wonderment. His thin, yet kissable pink lips made Harry want to push him against a wall and kiss him until their lips were numb. His broad shoulders fell right under his flawlessly constructed face. The boy's body on the other hand was just...perfect. Harry could see the younger boys lightly tanned, chiseled biceps billowing out of the sleeves his black tee. Harry felt an urge to warp his hand around his bicep but soon pushed the thought away. No, I can't have these thoughts. The boy looks a mere fifteen years of age. I don't even play for that team. Harry could feel his brain conjuring up a battle

 

The unknown boy lifted his arm to scratch the back of his neck, giving Harry a small peek of the student's carved waist. Harry swallowed down a gulp as he tried to mutter up a word.

 

"Hello? Earth to whatever the hell your name is? Are you going to say something?" the student snapped. Harry was taken away from his thoughts when the student spoke to him in this kind of manner. He felt a wave of heat rush up to his cheeks

 

"You're late. Take a seat please. And speak to me like that again and you will be rewarded with a lunch detention." Harry threatened, a plastic smile forming on his lips. "What's your name young man?"

 

"Louis." Louis mumbled as he walked over to his seat.

 

Harry watched the student plop down into his desk. He walked back up to his spot in the front of the white bricked room, his footsteps were the only thing that made sound.

 

"As I was saying, My name is Mr. Styles and I am your new English teacher."

 

This was going to be a fun year.


	2. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry get into a fight???

"Good afternoon class," Harry announced as he grabbed a stack of papers off of his desk "Today you will begin your report on any old english author. I hope you all have found an author to work on. This assignment will be due two weeks from now so don't expect me to listen to any lame excuses on the 16th." He dropped a white-sheeted packet onto a redhead girls desk. Her eyes wandered over Harry's body before shooting the teacher a small grin and a wink. Harry felt an uncomfortable chill rush through his spine.

It had only been a week since Harry started his new job at the high school. His students were well, erratic. The female students seem to have grown a sense of liking to the teacher, not the proper kind but he seemed to have their attention easier than the males. The males. They seemed to be even more obnoxious than he had imagined, especially one of his fourth block students, Niall Horan. Niall appeared to be a hard working and rather hungry young man, but the so called hysterical remarks he makes during class are horrible. Most of them are usually sexual innuendos that made Harry feel rather awkward. He simply brushed them off no matter how creepy they may be.

 

One student stuck out to Harry the most, Louis Tomlinson. Louis hasn't said a nice word to the teacher since the day the two met. He didn't even bother to raise his hand when Harry was asking the class questions about their reports or about anything. Not to mention that he was always late to class and never with a certain reason just a simple shrug he would give Harry.

 

This irritated Harry heavily, especially when Louis gets outstanding scores on his quizzes even though it looks as if he was just sitting at his desk lazily all period. He was now standing in front of the student's desk, Harry shot Louis a small smile as he deposited the packet onto his desk. Louis didn't even bother to look up at the teacher, he just simply twirled his black pencil with his soft-looking fingers. Stop it Harry.

 

You can't forget about that girl from the club.

 

Harry smiled to himself at that thought. That weekend, him and couple of his friends went out to a new nightclub that just had opened in downtown London where he met a cute blonde named Annie.

 

"C'mon mate, she's totally hot."

"Zayn I'm not sure..."

"No Harry, you always pussy out! See, she's giving you the look now go talk to her!" Harry felt the tanned boy push him in the direction of the blonde eying him from across the room. The mysterious lady was now smiling at Harry, giving him a small wave before she turned to her friend and whispered something in her ear. 

"Tick tock Harry" Zayn poked. Harry was nervous. Very nervous. Ever since his horrible break up with his ex, Molly, two years ago, Harry didn't bother with the dating world. His ex had left him for some slag from West Bristol and left Harry with his credit card and his heart emptied of all it's goods. 

With a few breaths and some more rude yet encouraging words from Zayn he strolled up to the girl.

"Hey, I'm Harry" he presented. The petite blonde smiled at the dimpled guy as she shook his hand "Annie."

 

Ever since that night the two have texted each other non-stop. Always adding cute smiley or winky faces at the end of each text. Harry has a bit of hope in this girl, she has even gotten Louis out of his mind since. They have even agreed to have lunch that afternoon. Harry did like Annie, she is everything he looked for in a girl. Smart, sweet, funny, fit. She never failed at making Harry smile.

 

A textbook abruptly fell onto the floor, generating Harry to jump a little taking him out of his thoughts and bringing him back to reality. "You are more than welcomed to work with a partner but I expect the work to be twice as nice if you do so." Harry told as he placed one last packet on a brunette students desk, "To those who are planning on working with someone, you may now choose your partners. And to those who choose to work independently I highly recommend you get a head start now with the remaining time in the block".

 

Harry toddled back over to his own desk. He sat on his work chair and took one last view of the class before returning to his own work. He perched his reading lenses up onto his nose as he began to grade a few of his previous blocks papers. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a familiar dark-haired student sitting at his desk, doing absolutely nothing. Harry peeked intently as the younger boy's biceps flexed each time the pencil twirled, his thin yet rosy lips were forming an 'o' shaped. So flawless.., Harry thought. No, not today. Not ever. Harry would not let this slide today, he had to do something.

 

"Louis, aren't you going to start working anytime soon or are you just going to sit there all period?" Harry questioned,dropping his lenses loose on the neck cord.

 

"I'll get it done don't worry" Louis replied.

 

"Well can you at least do something beside sit there?"

 

"Can you just shut up and leave me the hell alone?" Harry's jaw dropped at the comment. The class grew hush, all eyes were on Louis and the teacher.

 

"That's it. Detention. One Week starting today. Go down to the office." Harry commanded, his nostrils flaring a little. But Louis just remained sitting at his desk, face expressionless as if Harry hadn't just ordered him to the office.

 

"Louis get out of my classroom. Now." Harry sneered indignantly. How dare Louis speak to him that way? This was absolutely unacceptable. He was standing now, hands on his hips and glaring at the student heatedly

 

"You're so damn annoying, God." Louis muttered, grabbing his backpack as he walked to the door.

 

"What am I Louis?"

 

Louis turned around, facing the teacher. "You. Are. Annoying." Louis stretched out each word as if Harry was a four year old child.

 

"You will not speak to me like that! Get out, NOW" Harry bellowed, pointed his finger in the direction of the office.

 

"Bye." Louis said nonchalantly before slamming the door shut. The classroom was dead silent. A student coughed awkwardly, making the class giggle softly.

 

"The show's over everyone, get back to work." Harry ordered. Everyone quickly returned to their assignments, chatting amongst each other relatively quiet.

 

Harry groaned silently to himself. An ache suddenly arrived to his forehead. He rubbed his temples dearly as he sat back down. What has gotten into Louis? Harry isn't the type to shout at someone, but today Louis had put him on the edge. He respired as he went back to grading papers. Harry never thought about having a student like Louis, it was all so new. Louis Tomlinson, what am I going to do with you?


	3. Chapter Three.

The loud, disharmonious bell circled the air, the school day was now over. Harry felt a sense of relief as the last student walked out of the classroom. His mind has been in an absolute frenzy since the incident with Louis earlier. He couldn't even fathom how rude Louis was. He took a few aspirins to sooth the pain that has been attacking his skull for the past half hour but they were not doing the teacher any good.

Harry' rubbed his temples tenderly as he looked through his emails. He had only received a few from the school library and one from a fellow English teacher but none from the assistant principal. Usually, the assistant principal would email the teacher notifying them that their student has been give n the requested punishment that the teacher ordered but his inbox didn't have that.

He had sent Louis to the office over an hour ago and still has yet to receive it. he grabbed the phone receiver before flipping through his phone booklet of teacher's and other staff members numbers. He finally came across the secretary's number before dialing the four digit number.

He heard a familiar voice call out through the speaker. "Front office."

"Hi, this is Harry Styles. I was wondering if one of my students arrived at the office yet?" Harry asked.

"Um, sure. Who is the student?"

"Louis Tomlinson."

"Uhh, Louis.. Louis..." he heard papers shuffling faintly in the background "No. He hasn't arrived yet." Harry began to grow angry at the student.

"Oh, um, well thank you." He hung up before the secretary could reply. If there was any way Harry could be any more angry than he was before, that was surely it. He felt as if he was dealing with a stubborn seven year old. His head sank to his desk, his eye's closing shut softly. Harry was considering whether or not he should attend his date this afternoon. A small yawn escaped his mouth as he felt himself drift into a soft sleep.

 

"MR. STYLLLEESSSS!" some exclaimed as they banged loudly against the door. Harry shot up instantly, nearly falling off his chair at the sound. He was clutching his chest, panting heavily as he traversed to the door. It was Niall, who was still knocking energetically.

"MR STYLES. I KNOW YOU'RE IN THER- Oh hi." Niall giggled.

"Niall! Have you gone mad? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Harry boasted. Behind Niall stood a light-brown haired boy staring down at the ground. "Who's this?" he said nodding at the mysterious student.

"Oh! I'm sorry, this is Liam. He's new and I offered to show him around the school. Tomorrow's his first day. And guess what? He has English here fourth block as well!" Niall introduced. The dark haired boy looked up and flashed Harry a tiny smile before looking back down at his shoes.

"Hello Liam, welcome to Direction High" Harry brought out his hand to shake, which Liam happily obliged.

"Thank you sir" Liam said.

"Alright enough chit chat." Niall said as he placed his hands on Liam's shoulders "C'mon I have to show you your new maths class where you'll meet the lovely Mrs. Johnson also known as the wicked witch of the west." Liam giggled softly at the Irish boy as they made their way towards the maths hall.

"Oh, uh, it was nice meeting you Mr. Styles!" Liam called out.

"You too Liam" Harry waved. He slowly closed the door, letting out a soft sigh. It was extremely nice of Niall to show the new lad around the school. Harry smiled at that as he walked back to the stack of papers that needed to be graded.

Harry took a look at his watch. 3:12. Shit. He rushed over to his messenger bag, hastily stuffing it with his unfinished work. His lunch date with Annie was at three thirty and since he lived approximately ten minutes from the school that left him absolutely no time to freshen up. He did a mental checklist of his regular afternoon dismissal routine before heading out the door.

His car was parked on the far end of the teacher's parking lot. A vast majority of the school has left including a lot of staff members have gone home since it was a Friday. As he strolled over to his car he noted a lone student sitting by himself at a picnic table. The student's dark hair was gently flowing with the wind. He squinted his eyes a bit and noticed that it was Louis.

Louis.

Immediately, he traversed angrily towards the student, his anger was flushing rapidly back to him. Has Louis spent the rest of the block here, doing absolutely nothing?

"Louis, why the hell haven't you gone to the office like I ordered?" Harry quipped. Harry never cursed, ever. He would if he jammed his toe against a dresser but never at an actual human being. Louis just stared at his gray backpack, face expressionless not saying a word.

"Louis answer me goddamit. This rebellious attitude has to come to an end."He slammed his hand down on the table, causing Louis and himself to jump a little. "I am so sick and tired of it, now answer me, Why the hell didn't you go to the office like I said?" He forced.

"Because I didn't want to." Louis said casually. He lifted his backpack strap over his shoulder and began to walk away from the teacher. Harry quickly followed.

"I don't care if you don't want to! I am your teacher and yo-" Louis turned around and stared at Harry sharply.

"Maybe I don't want you as my teacher anymore." Louis interjected. Harry felt a sharp ache appear on his chest, his heart wretched at the younger boys words. Harry's mind began to replay the words over and over like a scratched CD, Maybe I don't want you as my teacher anymore. Tears prickled his eye a little but he quickly pushed them back with a soft sniff.

"Well if you feel that way, I'll have you switched out as soon as possible." Harry muttered.

"Please do." Louis agreed, sitting down at the edge of the sidewalk. He shagged his hand through his hair, looking down at the gray cement. Harry spun his heels and began to saunter over to his car. Forget the date with Annie, Harry was in desperate need of some rest. His car made a small 'bloop' as he opened the driver door. He threw his bag onto the back seat then turned the engine. He wanted, no needed, this day to be over with.

Harry looked at his rear view mirror as he backed out of his parking spot. The ocean blue eyed boy was still sitting at the same spot Harry had left him on. The buses were all gone and there wasn't a car in sight. Harry knew he should be on his way home now, he was already ten minutes late to his date with Annie. He drove down the lane towards the gate, but soon stopping shortly as he stumbled upon Louis. He clicked the switch on his door, generating the passenger window down.

"Louis." Harry called. Louis looked up from the ground, staring indecently at the older man.

"What now Mr.Styles?"

"How are you getting home?"

Louis brought his head down, Harry caught him mumbling something but he was too quiet for him to hear.

"Louder Louis."

"I don't know..."

Harry leaned over along with breaching his passenger door. "Get in."

"Mr. Styles.." Louis started to protest.

"Louis, just shut up and get in." Harry commanded, growing more and more annoyed at the boy.

With one last sigh Louis threw his bag over his shoulder as he advanced towards the teacher's car. Harry watched solemnly as the younger boy placed his bag at the footrest of his seat before sitting himself down. The shirt Louis was wearing today, a gray v-neck, hugged his torso greatly. Harry could make-out the outlines of Louis toned abdomen. His hand felt the sudden urge to touch his beautiful stomach..

"Mr. Styles?" Louis called, ripping Harry out of his thoughts. An awkward cough came from Harry as he began to drive out of the campus. Harry can't be having these thoughts, he just can't.


	4. Chapter Four.

"You don't have to do this Mr. Styles" Louis protested. He shifted slightly, trying to overcome the awkward tension that was present. 

"Louis! Can you please just, save it? All I want to do is drive you home and then go to my own home and take a nice long nap. Can you just give me that please?" Mr. Styles stated. Louis gave him a simple nod as he looked out the window. He wished Mr. Styles had just left him at school, he wasn't ready to go home. No, not just yet. 

Louis gazed out the window sedately, taking in all the trees and houses they passed, As much as he didn't want to be around Mr. Styles he felt a sense of... comfort. More comfort than he has ever felt at home. He shuddered easily at the thought of his his father.

"Louis? Is everything alright?" Mr. Styles nudged, taking Louis out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, everything's fine.." he lied. Everything was the opposite of fine. His father had recently transformed into a heavy binge drinker. Everyday after school Louis would come home to his enraged, sloppy father. At first he would drink only on special occasions then it was only on weekend until it finally hatched into am activity he did on a daily basis. This caused his father to abuse him greatly, usually on the areas that are hidden by his clothing. His father hadn't abused him in the past couple of days, Louis prayed quietly that his father would do the same tonight.

He noticed Mr. Styles looking at him evenly. "Would you like to play something? I have a few albums in the armrest of you'd like." Harry offered.

"'K." Louis mumbled. He reached over and lifted the armrest door. His mouth dropped a litte in amazement of the collection Mr. Styles had packed away in his car. The Kooks. MGMT. The Xx. Arctic Monkeys, His taste in music was impeccable.

"Wow Mr. Styles, I never thought you would be an indie music type" Louis smirked, He took out one of his favorite albums, Inside In, Inside Out by The Kooks. Mr. Styles finally broke into a small smile after frowning this entire time, his deep dimples finally coming into view. Louis looked up from the album, studying the teacher's face earnestly. He couldn't get over how gorgeous, no, flawless the older man's smile was. His eyes flickered over the teacher's burly lips, which was now being bit by his pearly white tooth.

Snap out of it Louis.

Stop looking at him like that, you're supposed to hate him, not vice versa,

But his smile though, just look at the way he's biting his lip...

"Louis!" Mr, Styles called. Louis rattled in his seat, was he day dreaming? Over his teacher?

"Sorry, um, uh, I'll j-just, yeah" he stuttered, his face growing red with embarrassment. Mr. Styles just nodded while keeping his eyes on the road. He fumbled with the car radio until he heard a familiar tune fill the car.

Do you want to go to the seaside?

I'm not trying to say that eveyrbody wants to go.

I fell in love with the seaside,

I handled my charm with time and sleight of my hand.

Louis felt as if he has just been shot with a tranquilizer, his body felt at peace. For the first time that day, he didn't feel angry or upset or any emotion that fell in between the two. Louis almost forgot that he was in the car with Mr. Styles. He always fancied listening to indie music, it was his only escape with everything that was happening with him at school and at home. The lyrics and the way the songs flew threw the speakers always gifted Louis with this impression of calmness.

""Where do you live Louis?" Mr. Styles asked, he still seemed a bit fumed from this afternoon but less.

"Callingham Estates, it's quite a drive" Louis said. Callingham Estates were on the other side of town to be exact.

"Why so far?"

"Like that's any of your business." Louis quickly snapped.

Louis noticed Mr. Styles sigh with anger, his knuckles were turning white against the steering wheel. He began to breathe long breaths, closing his eyes as he mumbled a few words to himself. "Where do I turn?" Mr. Styles said monotonously. Louis could sense that he was getting on his nerves, but he didn't do anything to fix that.

"Turn at the next right." Louis pointed. A loud grumble suddenly arose from Louis stomach, he just remembered that he hadn't eaten since yesterday. He quickly wrapped his arm over his tummy, trying to conceal the sound from Mr. Styles.

Truth was, the last meal he had was at school. Today his lunch account finally ran out of money, his father wasn't going to give him anymore money until next week. He didn't even think about how he was going to feed himself for the next couple of days, perhaps stay over at a friends if his dad will allow.

"Woah Louis, when was the last time you ate?" Mr. Styles questioned.

Louis hesitated for a moment, he didn't tell anyone about his situation at home. He simply pretended as if everything was perfectly fine. "Y-Yesterday.." he mumbled to silently.

"Yesterday? Did you even eat lunch today?"

Louis simply responded with a shake of his head as he stared down at this backpack. He heard Mr. Styles exhale another sigh as he turned the opposite direction.

"Are you deaf? I said go right." Louis sdeclred.

"I know where I'm going." Harry replied. He drove towards a McDonald's, pulling into the drive-thru lane. Louis really was getting tired of Mr. Styles's generosity. Why was he being so kind when Louis has been an absolute jerk since they've met?

"Will you stop doing this? I don't nee-" Louis began to dissent.

"Hi, can I get two Big Mac meals please?" Harry said to the voice box, completely ignoring the younger boy's pleas. "coke please" the teacher ordered. Louis heard the voice utter out a few words before giving the Harry the go to drive up to the window. Harry reached for his wallet and took out seven sterling, handing it over to the cashier. He then proceeded to the next window, grabbing his and Louis's food before nodding the person thank you. Louis was speechless at his teacher's actions, he didn't deserve this kind of treatment.

"Eat up." Harry muttered as he continued on his route to Louis's house. Besides the music playimg in the background, the car was near silence. An uncomfortable silence. Louis just stared at the bag of food that sat in front of him, he has been craving McDonald's for a while, he just couldn't bring himself to eat it.

"I can't Mr, Styles this is too much."

"Just shut up and eat." Mr. Styles muttered as he stopped at the red light. "Which way do I go now?" 

"Straight." Louis mumbled. They finally neared his community, Mr. Styles turned down on his road. "It's the house with the.... blue Camry." he stammered. Mr. Styles turned to the driveway.

Shit, was it four thirty already? Louis began to panic as he stuffed his food inside his backpack. His father couldn't be home already. His heart began to skip beats when he saw his father walk, no stumble, out of the house.

"Where the fuck have you been Louis? I've been waiting for you for forty five fucking minutes!"his father boomed. Standing at a frightening six foot four and no more than two hundred and forty-five pounds, Louis's father scared the living daylights out of him.

"C-Coming dad!" Louis yelled back at him, "T-Thank you Mr, Styles". He fumbled to get his things to get as he struggled out of the car and made his way over to his father. He heard Mr. Styles say something to him, but he was out of the car before he could comprehend what he had said. He was staring at the ground when he finally approached the man. "H-Hi d-dad..".

A blatant smack swiftly arrived at Louis's cheek. A sharp, stinging sensation came onto Louis's cheek, causing him to falter onto the ground. He could feel the bruise on his cheek growing more and more anguished, the stinging sensation was flourishing enormously. No please, not today.

"What the fuck took you so long to get home? Huh?" his father belted. Louis felt tears tingling the back of his eyes as he stammered to his feet. He was doing his best to hide the escaping tears from his father. "Is the little faggot going to cry? Are you going to cry like a little bitch?" his father howled.

"Excuse me." Louis and his father turned around to see Mr. Styles standing in front of his car, his fists contracting deeply. "What the hell do you think you're doing to him?" he growled as he stomped over to the booming man. Louis could sense the acrimony bubbling up in Mr. Styles veins. His nostrils were flaring as he stared up at Louis's father.

"Get the fuck off my property you twat." slurred Louis's father. Louis knew that would tick Mr. Styles off the most. Mr. Styles violently pushed the intoxicated man with great force, almost making him fall.

"Mr. Styles!" Louis gripped Mr. Styles wrist, but he quickly shook him off.

"Get in the car Louis."

"What abo-" he started to protest.

"Get in the fucking car Louis." Mr. Styles gnarled. Louis obediently sprinted to Mr. Styles car. The look in Mr. Styles eye displayed pure fury. His father stumbled to get up as he clenched his fits tightly shut. He brought his arm back before swing at full speed towards Mr. Styles's jaw. Mr. Styles quickly dodged the blow, he crouched down as he head butted the taller man generating him to the gravel canvas. 

"Dad!" Louis yelled. Mr. Styles's breaths were heavier and heavier as he stared at Louis father. His father has his arms wrapped around his stomach, he rolled over onto his back as he writhed in pain.

Mr. Styles barged towards his car, taking one last look at the cruel man. "Louis will be staying at my house for a while." he said as he slid into his. His seat. Louis stared at the teacher with a mixture of fear and dissapointment. The engine roared to life as Mr Styles turned on the ignition, thus pulling out of the driveway.

Louis couldn't hold it in any longer. He let a tear caress down his cheek before breaking into a full on sob. He hated his house. He hated his father. He hated this day, this week, his entire life. He hated everything. 

A pair of arms cloaked over his shoulders, bringing him closer to his teacher's shoulders. He continued sobbing into his shoulder. Louis was never one to cry around other people, he simply thought that was unmanly. This time though, he couldn't hold back the tears that were emerging out of his eyes. Mr. Styles was casually rubbing his back as he whispered. "It's going to be okay, It's going to be okay" repeatedly. 

Nothing will ever be okay.


	5. Chapter Five.

The car ride to Harry's apartment carried an pretentious silence. Louis has stopped sobbing and has trickled down to soft sniffs. Louis was clutching his backpack with his arms, staring at the footrest the entire time. No words were said throughout the entire car ride, then again there wasn't anything Harry or Louis could say. Louis never expected his father to be that angry, he has never been slapped before. It was nearly impossible for him not to break out into another wave of sobs.

Harry embed the car in park , staring straight ahead at the dashboard. Louis was still in shock of what happened just a few moments ago. He knew he had to go home soon. His father will soon regain strength and probably be even more angry than before. Louis knew he won't be able to handle the wrath of his father, he'd probably get more than a slap in the face or punch in the stomach. This all made Louis's heart beat uncontrollably. The air around him started to warm at an unnatural speed. Oh God. He couldn't go home. He just couldn't.

"W-Why am I h-here?" Louis murmured. As much as he didn't want to go home, he had to. Where was he going to sleep? Where was he going to shower?

"I can't have you staying there Louis. After seeing your father in that state, I knew I couldn't let you stay there for any longer." Harry insinuated. 

"I t-thought you hated me." Louis~

"No! No." Harry breathed out a hesitant sigh, "I don't think I can hate you Louis. I know we've had a really rough start and we aren't exactly on good terms but I would never feel that way about you." Harry based his hand on Louis shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze.

"So... Am I going to sleep at a hotel or something? I can go to my fri-" Louis was already grabbing the door handle.

"You'll stay with me for now. I'm breaking so many rules for doing this but I can't have you there."

Louis acknowledged this for a moment. He never had someone be so.. benevolent. No, this is way too much, Louis couldn't possibly take this.

"Mr. Styles.." Louis hushed.

"Yes Louis?"

"Why are you being so... kind? Especially to me. I've been an absolute dick to you ever since the beginning, I don't deserve any of this." Louis stated.

"I don't know, seems like the right thing to do." Harry muttered. Louis felt his heart swelter a bit. He took the key out of the ignition. "C'mon, let's go inside." He grabbed his things from the backseat. Louis nodded his head and shuffled out of the car. Harry led the way towards the door, Louis followed submissively. When he walked in, he was amazed of what stood in front of him. Harry's loft was gorgeous. 

The tall brick covered windows emanated a vibrant light that gave the loft a sudden dynamic glow. The way his loft was designed gave Louis a sudden wave of comfort. A soft looking brown sofa stood before a brick fire place that had a plasma television sitting on top of it. There was a beautiful painting of a brunette girl looking out a black rimmed window. A shiny grey stair case raveled up from the floor and lead to a small second floor. This loft was simply astonishing.

"Wow Mr. Styles. This is just, wow." Louis gawked. Louis has never been in a more beautiful house. His father always failed at keeping the house tidy, he never even bothered to purchase cleaning supplies to cleaning the house was a difficult task for Louis. An abrupt shiver chilled down his spine. His father. The punishment he will receive for Harry head butting him makes Louis legs turn into noodles.

Mr. Styles noticed the younger boys discomfort. Louis felt a hand suddenly massage his upper back, "Is everything okay Louis?" Mr. Styles whispered.

Everything's just peachy. 

Louis responded with a simple nod before dropping his bag onto the table. A whiff of fast food goodness tickled Louis's nose. The McDonalds. He had totally forgotten about it. It was probably cold by now but he could honestly care less. 

"Um, can I finish my lunch now Mr. Styles?" Louis asked calmly.

"Oh. yeah of course! You can eat at the table right over there." Harry pointed at the circular wooden table on the other side of the loft. 

Louis dropped his backpack next to the snug chair as he got out his food. Luckily, hiss food was lukewarm. Mr, Styles sat on the opposite side of the table digging into his own food. Louis didn't bother to say a word, the silence itself had an odd comfort that he just wanted to savor. He looked over at the young teacher, who was happily eating away at his meal. The wrapper made a soft crinkle as he unwrapped his burger. The was the only thing that made noise and Louis never felt anymore relieved.

 

xxxxx

 

It was around nine fourteen when Harry decided to watch a movie before bed. Ever since Louis ate he has slept the day away in the spare bedroom. Harry's spent his own time grading the last of the quizzes

"Harry?" Harry turned to see a semi sleepy Louis. He was wearing his old Uni's rugby team tee that Harry had given him earlier that day with a pair of black briefs. Since the shirt was a double x, it hung on Louis lazily. His briefs were tucked under the red flannel; Harry managed to swallow down a quiet gulp at the sight.

"H-Hey Louis." Harry murmured. Harry's mouth dropped a little at the sight. Louis wearing an over-sized t-shirt. Though the the was so large, the way Louis looked in it mesmerized Harry. "Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Do you mind if I watch the movie with you?" Louis asked. The way his ocean blue eyes stared ogled at Harry's emerald ones made Harry's heart do somersaults. Harry quit it with these thoughts.

"No! Not at all. You can sit next to me if you like." Harry offered. Harry expected Louis to sit on the opposite side of the couch but instead he plopped himself down in the seat cushion right next to Harry. His breathe shortened as Louis lifted his right leg over his right, giving Harry a perfect view to his wholesome thigh. He could already hear his mind summoning up a storm of both negative and positive thoughts.

"What movie are we watching?" Louis asked. Harry was once again ripped from his thoughts at he sound of Louis voice.

"Oh, um, The Woman In Black. I can change it if you're not into horror films if you'd like?" Harry reached for the remote on the audomon.

"No don't. I actually love horror films." Louis said with a hint of scare in his tone. Louis's hand converged up to the bowl of potato chips, stuffing a few into his mouth.

The screen flashed the scene where Daniel Radcliffe was walking through the abandoned mansion. Louis curled his knees up to his chest, placing his head in between the valley that they created. A loud shrill shriek merged from the scream as it depicted the woman in black bustling down the hallways as she came closer and closer to Daniel. Louis immediately repelled a small blare as he hid his face inside his knees. Harry jumped a bit at the sound but soon allocated his hand on Louis's back.

"I'm sorry Louis! Should I turn it off?" Harry bidded. He heard a muffled noise come from Louis, "What was that Louis?".

"No! Don't! I wanna watch the rest of the movie!" he pleaded. He released his face from his knees and let his legs down. He ejected a small, blushy chuckle as he looked at Harry. "I want to finish this." he said.

Harry let out a giggle of relief as he stared at Louis. He was at peace when he saw Louis smile for the first time that day. For some reason, his smile made Harry do the same. This side of Louis was so well hidden that it just simply amazed Harry. What he didn't notice was that his hand had somehow traveled down to the lower lumbar Of Louis back. Heat rose to his cheeks as he slowly slid his hand from Louis.

"Mr, Styles.." Louis whispered solemnly.

"Yeah Louis?"

Louis did something that built Harry's fluttering stomach (change that). Louis had scooted himself closer to Harry so that their thighs were making major contact. He brought his knees up to his chest once again then nuzzling his head in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry felt himself blush at the sudden approach. He shouldn't be doing this, do something about it.

And Harry did.

He slid his arm over the top of Louis back before finally locating his arm around Louis shoulder. Louis only snuggled more into Harry. He knew he shouldn't be having these thoughts but, having Louis snuggle into him made Harry smile like a little kid.

"Are you comfortable Lou?" Harry smiled,

Louis chuckled softly at the new nickname before nodding his head. "Very" he said, His voice sounded sleepy. Harry looked down and noticed that Louis's eyes were fluttering lightly.

A soft snore emanated from Louis as he drifted into a sweet slumber. Harry squeezed Louis to his chest one last time before turning his attention back to the film. Louis looked so tranquil in his sleep, Harry watched the younger boys chest rise and fall with each breath. He grabbed his blanket from the arm of the chair and wrapped it over Louis. On the other hand harry felt himself grow sleepier and sleepier. As much as he didn't want to leave Louis, he didn't want to alarm Louis too much in the morning. He unraveled his arm from Louis, he still couldn't get over how peaceful Louis looked.

Harry brushed his finger over Louis's forehead, scooting away his feathery hair. He leaned in and smoothed his lips over the smaller boy's forehead, smiling blissfully at the contact. "Sweet dreams Louis." Harry whispered before walking back to his own bedroom.

When he reached his door frame he heard a very soft voice call back to him.

"Sweet dreams Mr. Styles."


	6. Chapter Six.

Harry awoke letting out a small yet groggy yawn fill the air. He had just received a terrific nights rest, primarily after the previous day. For the first time in a while, Harry felt at peace. The sun was shining soft rays at the plush white bed Harry was sleeping on. Complete bliss was washed over Harry. With a flimsy stretch, Harry turned on the fluffy white sheet until he realized that he wasn't alone. A sleepy Louis appeared on Harry's bed, his soft dark lashes brushing lightly under his eyelids. Other than the fact that Harry was shocked to see Louis slumbering just a short distance from him, Harry felt himself smile at the younger boy. Louis had one hand tucked away under the fluffy ivory pillow while he had the other curled around the fleecy comforter, tugging it over his bare shoulder.

Louis's bare shoulder? Louis was, shirtless? Harry managed to swallow down a gulp as he examined the boy closely. He was indeed shirtless. Harry's curiosity got to the best of him as he lifted the comforter just enough to...

"Boo." Louis muttered calmly. Though it was quiet, Harry jumped as he let out a small yelp. Louis was chuckling softly to himself as he propped himself on his elbows. The comforter slid slowly off of Louis as he propped himself, giving Harry a sweet peek at his sun-kissed chest.

"Louis! You nearly scared me half to death!" Harry chuckled.

"What? It was funny, don't get made at me for wanting a laugh babe." Louis smirked. Hold up, babe? Did Louis just call him babe?

"B-Babe?" Harry stuttered.

"Yeah babe, what else would I call you?" Louis grinned. Louis scooted himself over to harry so that he was sitting on the older man's lap. Louis wrapped his tanned arms around Harry, lightly tugging at his chocolate curls. He leaned in, moderately sweeping his lips over his. Harry shuddered deeply at the touch. His heart was beating at a questionable paste. He placed his hand on Louis's gentle cheek, kissing back savoring each and every centimeter of Louis's lips. Louis only giggled into the kiss as he engulfed Harry's bottom lip with his. Harry could feel his hands grow clammy at the sound of Louis letting out a modest groan, causing his lips to vibrate freely at the other boys.

Louis was the on who pulled back, chortling softly at Harry. He dropped his hand down to Harry's chest, rubbing it softly through the the gray cotton tee.

Harry was simply wowed at the action. His hands were located on Louis's hip, massaging them temperately. For the first time, Harry wasn't having negative thought about his feelings towards Louis, He didn't hear his conscience attest what he was doing to Louis. The only thing that he could think about at that moment is Louis and how perfect he looked sitting on his lap.

"What are you thinking about Haz?" Louis chimed. Harry brought his hand to the back of Louis's neck, pulling him into a ginger peck on his forehead. Louis responded with s slight chuckle.

"About how beautiful you look in my arms right now." Harry smiled. He noticed the change in color of Louis's cheeks, transforming into a light shade of red. Harry's heart fluttered at the sight. Louis's fingers were still tangled in the green eyed man's curls. Louis flashed him a smile as he pecked his lips easily on the other boys.

"Hazza, can you do me a favor?" Louis asked with innocent eyes.

"What is it love?" Harry brushed a strand of hair away from Louis forehead. The feather haired boy blushed meekly as he sheepishly grabbed Harry's forearm. Louis declined into Harry's earlobe, kissing it calmly. Harry moaned gradually at Louis's touch. His grip on Louis's hips tighten a bit as he felt Louis nibble on his flesh.

"Wake up for me." he whispered, nipping away at the earlobe breezily.

Harry furrowed his brows at the boy, "W-What?" he bewildered.

"Wake up Harry." Louis whispered as he palmed the older man's forearm gently. "Wake up Harry." he chanted the phrase. Harry could feel himself slipping away from Louis as everything began to fade black. All he could sense was the younger boys chants. Unquestionably, Harry was brought back into reality, returning to the acquaintance of his bedroom.

"Mr. Styles.. Mr. Styles wake up it's Friday." Louis mumbled. Harry was still a bit discombobulated until he felt a soft, yet hard object smack his chest. His eyes shot open to an alert Louis pummeling him with one of his pillows. "Mr. Styles wake up!" he chanted.

"I'm awake! Jesus Christ." Harry cursed. Louis seized with the blows to Harry, instead replaced with his two ultramarine orbs peering at him.

Wasn't Louis just in his bed a few moments ago? No. Of course not it was merely a dream. Harry sighed at the conclusion He was really, really eager to go further in his dream.

"G'Morning sir." Louis said with a cheeky smile. Harry squinted his eyes as he peered around the room. His bed didn't have the sudden fluffiness like he dreamt, instead it was replaced with a beige comforter and black pillows. His eyes pursed over to Louis. Louis was still dressed in Harry's old Uni shirt, still clad in his black briefs. Tousled morning hair framed the younger boys face as he let out a lethargic yawn.

"Morning Louis, what time is it?" Harry groaned, sitting upright on his bed.

"Six twenty, we have over an hour before school starts." Louis stated. Louis plopped himself onto Harry's bed, swing his legs then bringing them into the criss-crosed position.

"Oh, um, okay. Would you like to make some breakfast?" Harry offered.

"I'm fine Mr. Styles" Louis said. A short, yet audible grumble came from Louis's stomach as he brought his knees up to his chest.

"Well your stomach tells me otherwise" Harry chuckled softly.

"Don't listen to my stomach! I'm fine Mr. Styles, I swear." Louis said. Harry just shook his head faintly at the boy. He knew that Louis didn't want to be much of a bother, little did he know that Harry enjoyed taking care of him.

"Nope. I'm going to make you breakfast, and you are going to eat it and then we are going to school, okay?" Harry told.

"Mr, Styles this i-" Louis objected.

Harry gripped Louis arm to stop him from rejecting his offer. He stared calmly at Louis, "I want to Louis." Harry smiled softly to himself.

Harry swore to himself that Louis blushed a bit at the action. Of course he hid his fast but Harry could see the small simper of Louis's lips. Louis shuffled himself closer to Harry, his knee only mere centimeters from Harry's. Harry grinned fully when Louis wrapped his arms around his neck. Deja Vu ran through his mind as he took in the familiar feeling. Influxed with a comfortable warmth, Harry happily pulled Louis tighter in the embrace. He collectedly ran small circles with his hand as he placed his head in the crook between Louis's neck and collarbone.

"Thank you Mr. Styles." Louis cooed into Harry's curls.

Harry was smiling abundantly now. "Not a bother Louis." He cooed back. Louis latched onto Harry for a few moments before returning his arms back to their original place. "C'mon, let's go make some breakfast." Harry pulled the comforter fromm his lap when he noticed he was wearing nothing but navy blue briefs. Louis giggled softly before pushing himself of Harry's bed.

"I'll meet you downstairs Mr. Sty-"

"Just call me Harry when you're here, yeah?" Harry stated. Louis's cheek turned a light shade of red, but quickly covered it with his hand. He nodded mildly with his hand covered his blushed cheek before walking out the door. Harry smiled deeply to himself.

Harry's mind had somehow re-wounded back to the previous day. Louis's enraged father. Him slapping Louis so hard that he toppled onto the ground. Harry head butting him onto the graveled driveway. Sobbing Louis. Oh God. Harry felt his heart wrench a bit at the thought. The sight of Louis crying made Harry's smile go down to a low frown. For a father to do such detestable things to his own son flabbergasted Harry. Shaking his head in disbelief, Harry grabbed a loose white tee from the ground before tugging it over his head. A soft yawn arose from his mouth as he shuffled towards the door.

A dancing Louis appeared to Harry as he walked into his kitchen. Louis was humming a familiar tune as he shimmied his way to the refrigerator. Harry smirked to himself watching the dark haired boy prance around his kitchen. Louis turned to a gawking Harry causing him to buck into the air.

"Mr. Styl-, Harry you scared me! How long have you been standing there?" he giggled, turning back to the refrigerator. 

"Just long enough to figure out that you're a phenomenal dancer" he joked. Harry and Louis laughed in unison at the comment. Harry walked over to fridge where Louis was standing, "Shall we get started?" he said.

"Yes we shall." Louis chuckled taking out some ingredients. Harry did cherish the time they were spending together but something off. Just a day ago the two were at each others throats and now today they were actually nice to each other? As much as Harry questioned this, he was overjoyed that he got to see this side of Louis. The calm side of Louis. The shy side of Louis. the blushy side of Louis. These sides were nothing like the ones harry was presented at school. And for some reason, Harry could've been any happier.

 

xxxx

 

For the most part, Harry and Louis nearly burned their breakfast into ashes. Harry overcooked the back to a crisp whilst Louis nearly burned their pancakes. Though the breakfast wasn't qualitative as they expected, they both could easily tell that the other enjoyed the activity. Louis flung some flour onto Harry's face, making him do the exact same to the feathery haired boy. They did erupt into a small flour scuffle before giggling their ways back to their previous stations. Harry's sides were in ache due to the uncontrollable amounts of laughter he shared with Louis but it was a comfortable ache. 

Harry and Louis ate the breakfast in silence. Neither man said a word to the other as they devoured their meal in peace. Harry would glance over at Louis to see him smiling shyly at him, his cheeks regaining a familiar rosy tint. This made Harry's heart flutter with excitement, he honestly couldn't have wished for a better morning. He looked over at the clock, 7:24, it read.

He knew he had to check in at the office before 7:50 so he quickly gulped down the last of his orange juice before locating his plate onto the sink. "We have to get ready for school Louis, um I think I have some clothes you can borrow for today." he said.

Louis nodded before consuming the last of his pancakes and placing the plate into the sink. He turned the faucet and began rinsing his plate before Harry grabbed his forearm, "I'll handle this, you go to my closet and look for something to wear, you'll find something your size. If you want to take a shower, you are more than welcome to use mine". Louis didn't bother to protest this time, he just nodded at Harry before traversing over to his room.

The dishes were washed and put away at around 7:30. Harry heard the shower starting as he walked into his room, the door to the bathroom was slightly ajar. The water stopped as a whistling Louis walked out of the shower. After a few moments Harry nearly dropped his jaw when he saw a shirtless Louis walk out of the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants that had little droplets of water scattered over them, his towel hung loosely on his shoulder. Harry tried hard not to gawk at the younger boys toned chest, he silently wished that his hand could be one of the beads of water that were trickling down his chest.

"I'll get dressed in the guest room, okay?" Louis stated. Harry quickly swallowed down a gulp before muttering a small 'yup' at Louis. Louis closed the door shut as he walked out the room, leaving Harry to his usual morning routine.

Harry walked into the bathroom and stood before his mirror. He wiped some vapor off of the window until he had a good look at himself. He didn't look much different, but he felt as if he did. He never thought that he'd ever feel this way about anyone, especially a student. A male student. Who's sixteen. He's over the fact that he has these feelings for some like Louis, but he's trying to get over the fact that he may be in love with the younger boy. He's going absolutely crazy over him. For the past week, Louis Tomlinson was the only thing Harry could think of. And honestly, Harry could've been more elated.

Harry quickly showered and dressed, luckily he was finished before eight. He knew he was going to be late again and probably get a lecture on why he should be punctual for this job but he was prepared for that. "Louis?" he called as he grabbed his coat from the closet, "Are you ready to go?"

Footsteps scampered over to the door as Louis emerged from the guest bedroom. Harry smiled when he saw Louis wearing his favorite black white striped tee and what looks to be a pair of his black skinny jeans that fit snug on Louis. Louis's hair was still a bt tousled from this morning but it looked absolutely fantastic. "You look great Louis." Harry complimented. Louis happily smiled at him before grabbing his backpack from the table.

"You're more than welcome to keep the outfit Louis." Harry submitted. Deep down inside, Harry waned Louis to keep the out. It fit Louis more than it fit Harry he thought.

"Thank you Harry." Louis beamed. The curly haired man responded with a wide smile before grabbing his keys and leaving the loft. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't going to miss having Louis at his loft.


	7. Chapter Seven.

It was nearly 8:25 when Louis and Harry reached school. Harry was already ready for the lecture he might have to endure once he got into the office but he could care less at the moment. Louis muttered a quick see ya later before making his way to his locker. 

Louis ambled with his things as he rushed to homeroom. Usually, he wouldn't mind being ten minutes late to class but not with his homeroom teacher, Mrs. Johnson. he would get a never ending lecture on why 'tardiness is never acceptable'. Every time he heard it he felt a sudden urge to throw his textbook at her face. Her porcupine-like personality was the last thing Louis wanted to be bothered with. A pencil fell out of his bag as he was walking down the maths hall. Louis groaned with displeasure as he bent down to pick up. He retrieved the writing utensil, but was soon knocked down to the ground before he could stand up properly.

He stumbled back with a stiffed groan. The person he hit seemed to have suffered through the same issue, him too falling down to the ground but his supplies scattering all over the floor. the boy was unfamiliar, Louis knew just about everyone in the school but he has never seen this boy before

"Oi, watch where you're walking!" Louis muttered. Hesitantly, he picked himself up from the ground. The unknown boy stayed sprawled on the floor, this time Louis got a good look at him. Sandy brown hair fell over his lightly saturated forehead. Louis could make out the boys eye color, chocolate brown, even though his eyes were squinted extremely. His arm was flapping around the ground, searching for something.

"I-I'm sorry.." The boy apologized as he continued to search for the thing he desperately needs. Louis rolled his eyes in discontent when he realized the the boy needed his lenses. Louis glanced around the hall until he found a pair of black rimmed lenses laying on the other side of the hall. He walked over and grabbed them, the lenses were pretty thick. The boy sensed that Louis found his glasses, squinting at him pleadingly.

"You found 'm glasses?" He asked. standing up and stepping over to Louis. Louis responded with a small 'mhmm' and and the glasses over to the kid. The kid smiled to himself as he pushed the legs back behind his ears. He blinked a few times before is vision became clear again. He peered at Louis, noticing that he didn't look too happy. Almost gracelessly, the teen stuck out his hand to Louis, looking as if nothing happened just a few moments ago.

"Hi, my names Liam. I apologize for my clumsiness, today's 'm first day." He blushed. Louis was a bit shocked by the other boy, but soon accepting the gesture.

"Louis. Um, aren't you going to get your things?" he asked, kneeling to the ground.

"Oh! Y-yeah I'm so sorry about that. Ill get my things together and you can just go back to class" Liam murmured quickly. Heenling before gathering all his supplies together.

Louis knelt to the ground as well as he helped Liam with his things.~ "Who do you have first block?"

"Some lady named Mrs. Johnson. I heard she was bit of a bitch though." Liam gigged softly at the word. Louis couldn't help but cackle at Liam's innocence as he got the last of his things together.

"She is. Luckily, I have her first block as well, would you like to me to walk with you?" he asked.

"Sure! I mean, yes, please. I forgot where her room was anyways." Liam giggled. Louis smiled at Liam, he had to say, Liam is pretty cute.

Louis never thought about what his true sexuality was, he would consider himself bisexual but other times he would say he's straight. Either way, Louis can confirm that he has had a pretty decent dating life. Girls usually had a thing for Louis because of his 'bad boy' reputation so getting a girl wasn't all too difficult for the boy. But lately, girls weren't on his mind. He hasn't been on a date in nearly four months. But he could really care less at the moment now all he had to think about was how to avoid the possible lecture from Mrs. Johnson once they arrive.

 

_________

 

It was around lunch time when it happened. Liam had fifth block with Louis and the two were just about to leave his block to go to lunch when some slag bumped into Liam causing him to stumble a bit. Louis caught him before he could tumble down for the second time that day. Unfortunately, a few of his things fell. Louis and Liam were about to bend down to gather their things until they heard the guy spek.

"Oi, watch where ya going faggot."the slag mumbled, his friends chuckled. Liam's head remained on his scattered things, still gathering them up. 

Louis stopped and slowly turned around to the wanker. "What the fuck did you just call him?" his face was sporting pure fury.

"Louis, it's okay let-" Louis waved his hand at Liam. He took a few steps so that he was about a foot away from the guy. They were about the same height so could Louis glare bitterly at him more.

"Why the fuck do you care? You a faggot as well?" the guy smirked. Louis automatically pushed the guy, making him stumble as well. Louis's fists were clenching tightly, he so bad wanted to punch this knob in the face but he knew he couldn't. The guy finally caught himself and didn't hesitate to push Louis back as well. Louis immediately brought his hand back but was stopped short when Liam grabbed his elbow.

"Louis! Don't. You'll get in trouble." Liam said. As much as Louis wanted to beat up the fucker he dropped his arm. "Let's just go to lunch alright?".

Louis simply nodded turning around and continued their stroll to the lunchroom. "Aw, the little faggot got his little boyfriend to defend him." the guy teased as him and his friends chortled. Liam quickly grabbed Louis's arm, stopping him from taking the issue to an even worse state.

"Don't listen to them. Just ignore them, they're just lowlife fucker a'right? C'mon I'm staving." Liam calmed soon letting go of Louis's arm. Louis's first reaction would be to beat the absolute crap out of that guy but luckily he didn't. He still had to serve Harry's detention next week and he couldn't afford to add onto that. Louis was thankful that he'd met Liam and that he was with him at that moment he probably could have done some serious damage to the tosser's face. 

"How are you not angry? The just called you a, you know" Louis said,

"A few guys from my old school used to do that to me all time time because I'm gay, bu after a while I got over it. I'm not going to get angry just because a few slag's don't agree with my life style doesn't mean that I should let them judge me for it. I like what I like and no one will change that." Liam said. Louis was simply astounded by Liam's attitude. Louis patted the sandy haired boys back, giving him a slight smile.

"Thanks, man." Louis said. Liam shot Louis a small smile before continuing their route the the lunch room.

 

________

 

Harry was doing the last touches to a work sheet when he noticed Louis sulking into the classroom. late. Everyone seemed to be busy with their own assignment so Harry took the chance to walk up to the student.

"Louis? Is everything okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, just leave me alone alright?" Louis gnarled Before Harry could argue, Louis was already across the classroom, sitting silently in his seat. Harry watched as the blue eyed boy got out a few things and started o his assignment. Biting his lip, he walked back to his desk to continue his work. He had no idea why Louis was acting this way, they had such a nice morning. Confused, he went back to his own work.

After about forty five minutes of non stop work, the bell finally encompassed the class. A few students muttered their goodbyes to the teacher.

"Louis? May I have a word with you real quick?" Harry said. Louis muttered out a small groan and made his way to the desk. His backpack was slung over his shoulder, giving Harry another great view of his defined biceps. It took almost all of Harry's might not to gawk at the boy. 

"Yeah?" Louis said.

"Is everything okay Louis?" Harry asked.

"Everything is fine, alright? Just leave me alone." Louis repeated. It was obvious that something was going on with Louis, and Harry was not going to give up.

"Louis I can tell that something's up." Harry said, standing up and walking over to Louis."You're acting really different."

"And why the fuck do you care? You don't give a shit about me." Louis snapped. Harry's nostrils flared with anger. No one was in the classroom except for the two~

"I don't give a shit about you? If I didn't give a shit about you, why would I take you to my house, let you sleepover, feed you, and give you clothes to wear , huh?" Harry shot back.

"I told you I didn't want any of it! But you obviously don't fucking listen!" Louis screamed.

"Really?! Because the last time I checked you didn't make any attempts to stop me!" Harry screamed back. They were now inches away from each other, both breathing heavily with anger.

"Just get the fuck out of my life okay?" Louis yelled. His neck was jutting out veins now. Harry couldn't believe what Louis was saying. He needed to shut Louis up, right now.

Harry grabbed the boys cheeks, pulling him into an unexpected kiss. His lips crashed into Louis's teeth but soon smoothed away to his lips. A wild shiver caressed down his spine as he was kissing the boy, this was something he's been yearning for. Soon realizing that Louis wasn't kissing back he pulled away frightfully.

"Oh sh-shit, I-'m sorry I sho-" Harry began to protest but was soon stopped with Louis lips on his. His eyes widened with shock at the contact, yet at the same time his heart was beating like mad. Louis's hands fell t Harry's hips, closing the gap in between them. Harry quickly began to kiss Louis back, their lips moving clumsily in sync. A throaty moan erupted from Harry; he snaked his hand up to the back of Louis's head, tugging the brown hair as the kiss intensified. Louis was sucking madly at Harry's bottom lip, Harry could feel his lip going numb but he had no intention to stop Louis.

Harry opened his mouth agape, granting Louis's tongue access to the rest of his mouth. Louis happily obliged, his tongue massaging Harry's lewdly. Harry gripped Louis's hair tighter, he was doing his best to hold back moans as their chests rubbed against each other violently.

Louis was the one to pull away, his hands still gripping Harry's hips. He stared at Harry, biting his lip as he panted heavily. Harry's fingers were still stroking Louis's hair as he stared back at the beautiful blue eyes that were staring back at him.

"Harry.." Louis winded.

"Yes Louis?" Harry whispered even though the room was still empty.

"When I said "I don't want you to be my teacher anymore', I was lying." Louis confessed. Harry smiled abundantly at him.

"We were both pretty angry that day, so it's fine." He cooed.

"Am I allowed to go home with you again? I don't want to be around my father..." Louis asked.

"Of course." Harry said, leaning in and pecking Louis lips lightly. Harry could feel Louis smirking into the kiss as he kissed back. Harry has never felt anymore happier than he did now, having Louis with him, this close to him, didn't fail to make Harry's heart flutter madly.

Harry's mind suddenly returned to what he wanted to ask Louis. "Louis? Now May I ask why you were acting all gloomy in class today?" Harry asked.

Louis sighed at the question, he pulled himself away from Harry. He bent down to grab his backpack and looked back up at Harry.

"Can we talk about this at your house?" Louis asked, blue eyes filled with plea. He grabbed the curly haired man's hand, intertwining his fingers with hi. "Please?"

Harry noted the boy's plea, he couldn't say no. "Sure, c'mon let's go." He walked over to his desk, gathered a few of his things and stuffed them into his messenger bag. He reconnected his hand with Louis smiling the whole time. Louis smiled softly back before giving Harry a soft kiss on his cheek.

Since no one was present at the school they walked to their car hand in hand. Like usually, no words were said as they did so. There really weren't any words that could be said, they both felt comfortable being in silence.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> harry and louis go home and louis opens up a bit about his past

"Harry?" Louis asked. They were now situated in the parking lot of Harry's loft complex, fingers still intertwined. They've stayed like that for the past ten minutes. Instead of going straight home, Harry drove around the city for a while, something he usually did when he wanted to think. Louis didn't complain about it, he found it a bit soothing to himself.

Moreover, they had absolutely no idea what they should do next. Both men were sill somewhat shocked from the even that had just occurred recently. Louis was probably shocked the most. He'd never expected to kiss a guy let alone that guy be Harry. But, Louis without a doubt wanted as much as Harry did.

Louis turned his head to look at the curly haired man that sat next to him. His heart rate was faster than normal with his hand twisted with Harry's but he enjoyed the gesture. "Harry?" Louis said, breaking the silence.

"Yes Louis?" Harry answered, running his thumb over Louis's.

Louis hesitated for a moment."I-I almost got into a fight today." Louis finally said.

Harry looked up from the wheel to fully gawk at Louis. He shouldn't be too shocked though, Louis was known for getting into fights but this time, this time it was different. "What?" he questioned, shifting his body to face Louis.

"Some tosser called my mate and I fa-" he couldn't bring himself to say the rest of the word, "you know and I didn't like it." Louis let his hang down. Harry didn't say anything for a moment. Louis peeked over and noticed Harry was deep in thought. What was he thinking? Is he going to get mad? Or even worse, disappointing Louis's mind ran thousands and thousands of similiar thoughts. He really did want Harry mad at him. "Har-"

"Louis can I ask you something?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Are you okay... with this? You know, us?" Harry asked, biting his lip. Louis could tell Harry was getting a bit uncomfortable since he started to shift in his seat. It was a no brainer that Louis was okay with this. But, what was it exactly? They've only kissed, but Louis didn't want to declare them as a couple. Right now, they were just comfortable with each other.

Initially, Louis nodded his head softly. "Yeah." he said, his lips curling into a small smile. Harry's lips did the same. He glanced over at the clock, 4:13. They had been in the car for nearly an hour. Then again, they did drive around London for a bit.

"Let's go inside yeah?" Louis said.

"Oh! Yes." Harry giggled. He pulled his keys out of the ignition and grabbed his things from the backseat. The two got out of the car. Louis followed Harry as they made way to the loft.~

"Are you hungry? I could make up us some pizza if you want?" Harry offered.

"Ooh, yes please." Louis said a bit too eagerly. Harry chuckled at the boys hunger and proceeded to the kitchen. Louis stood awkwardly in the foyer, not knowing what he should do. It obviously wasn't the first time he's been to Harry's loft, but it still felt a bit inept. He noticed a familiar bob of brown curls peek out of the kicthen.

"You don't ust have to stand there you know. Would you like to help?" Harry asked. Louis assented a bit embarrassingly but soon dropped his stuff by the door. He walked in and saw Harry humming softly to himself as he got out the necessary ingredients for the pizza.

Louis smiled and began to wash his hands.~

"When you said that we we're going to have pizza, I thought you we're just going to heat up a frozen pizza. Not actually conjure up the thing." Louis confessed. Now that he thinks about it, he's never had a homemade pizza before. He's seen chefs make it on television but it always seemed so complex especially with the spreading of the dough. Louis's lips curled the image of him or Harry tossing the floured dough in the air and falling flat on their faces.

"Never. I like to make my food from scratch, unless I'm too lazy too." Harry said. He got a bag of dough from the kitchen cabinet and dropped it onto the counter. "Have you ever made a pizza before Louis?"

Louis stepped closer to Harry so that their biceps were mere inches away from each other. He looked down at Harry's hands which were playing with the dough. "This is actually my first time." Louis finally said.

"Well then, this is going to be really fun." Harry smirked. He leaned over and popoped open a jar of what looked like flour before sprinkling some of it onto the counter. "Okay well first off, you have to sprinkle some flour on the counter and a little bit over the dough so it won't stick." He demonstrated, sprinkling some flour over the dough. "Next, you have to roll out the dough like so." He grabbed the rolling pin and began to roll out the dough. Louis watched every thing Harry did closely. He focus on the Harry's arms flexed as he kneaded the dough.

Louis bit his lip and gawked more at Harry. Harry was still explaining how to make the dish but Louis was too distracted by his movements. He was still totally oblivious of the fact that Louis had stopped paying attention just a few minutes ago. He wasn't aware that Louis was focusing more on how he bartering with the dough rather than what he was saying.to him Louis leaned in, wrapped one arm around Harry's waist and rested his shoulder on Harry's shoulder. He leaned in more, brushing his lips against the space between Harry's collarbone and neck.

"Then y-you.. um.. kn-knead the dough..." Harry breathed.Harry's words became longer and lighter as he tried to roll out the dough with Louis kissing his neck.

"Lou-Louis...W-What are yo-you doing.." Harry tried to ask. Harry dropped the pin onto the counter, locating his hands onto the edge instead. Having Louis's lips on his neck felt absolutely fantastic. Louis kissed the skin more, licking small stripes and nibbling on it gently Harry could feel the love bite forming but he couldn't set his mind straight when Louis started plant another bite, this time on his collarbone. To do this, he had to unbutton the top couple of buttons of Harry's shirt. Harry's mouth opened agape as Louis' lips made contact with his skin once again.

The way Louis was nibbling on the flesh that made Harry's toes curl with excitement. He bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning aloud. Louis smirked softly against the skin. He grabbed a hold of Harry's hips, turning him around so that his back was facing the counter. Louis pressed himself closer to the curly haired man, their torso's rubbing against the other's freely.

"Louis..." Harry moaned. He pressed his hand against Louis's chest. As much as he didn't want this to stop, he still needed to finish what he started. "We h-have to finish the p-pizza." he breathed, pushing Louis back daintily. Louis didn't protest. He smirked wildly as he resumed his position next to Harry.

"Sorry Harry, couldn't help m'self." Louis grinned. Harry's mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. He began to blush heavily at his sudden shyness. He coughed awkwardly then turned back to his work. Harry was never the blushy shy type whenever he was around someone he liked. But with Louis, he couldn't help not to.

Harry grabbed the pin and continued to roll out the dough. It was about the size of a plate. He rolled the pin hard against the dough, doing his best to spread it out. He felt a pair of hands slowly glide down his arms from behind then lay over his. Louis pressed his body against Harry's back, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Here, let me help you with that." Louis whispered softly. His hands closed around Harry's, pushing them against the beige mixture. He pressed his stomach firmly against Harry's back. Harry was so new to this type of affection. Rarely he would do something like this with a girl. Louis exerted his and Harry's hands on the two handles of the rolling pin, flattening out the dough even more.

Harry had a very tough time fixing the dough with Louis helping him. But honestly, he felt comfortable. Yeah he was tensed a bit but overall he never wanted Louis to leave, which he didn't. they've even erupted into a small food fight as they were sprinkling the cheese and pepperoni onto it. Louis's shirt (well Harry's but he's wasn't going argue) was covered with shreds of cheese and spots of tomato sauce. Not to mention that Harry's shirt and trousers had a few food stain on them as well. 

Harry slid the pizza pan into the oven and set the oven for half and hour. Once the two cleaned up their mess Harry intertwined his fingers with Louis and led him to the living room. Louis happily followed, sitting right next to him on the sofa.

"I don't get it." Louis said.

"Don't get what?" Harry asked, furrowing his brows a bit.

"I should be hating you right now. I mean, one minute you're the last person one earth I want to be around and the next..." Louis paused fora moment "You're the only person I want be around," he said finally.

"Honestly, I don't know myself Louis." Harry brushed a strand of hair off of Louis's forehead, causing him to blush lightly. "But right now, let's just worry about how we are going to get through this yeah?" Louis nodded softly.

"Yeah, I really like being around you Harry. I'd much rather be here with you than at home with my father." Louis looked down at his lap when eh said the last words. Harry could feel his heart drop a bit, last time he has seen Louis's father was when e was writhing on the ground, clutching his stomach from the head but he had just received.

"Louis.. Now you don't have to answer this if you don't want to but, where's your mum?" Harry asked. His eyes widened when he realized how rude he was being. "Oh! That was rude, I'm so sorry, I'm such a bl-"

"Harry!" Louis said. He grabbed Harry's wrist to stop him from babbling. "It's fine, you're doing nothing wrong. My mum... She passed away when I was twelve, she lost her battle to leukemia. Hr passing is the reason for my father's binge drinking" he finally muttered. Louis could feel his eyes brimming with tears. He hid his face from Harry. Harry noticed the younger boys woe and immediately wiped away a tear with his thumb. He untwisted his fingers from Louis and wrapped that arm around Louis, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry to hear about her Louis, I bet she was a lovely woman." Harry pressed a soft kiss onto Louis's cheek. He pulled back from him. Louis managed to keep himself together, not bursting into tears. Louis rarely talked about his mom. It was one topic he could never talk about.

 

 

A soft knock emanated from the wooden door. A petite woman peeked her head in the classroom."Mrs. Cowell, may we have a word with Louis for a moment?" the short blonde lady said. Louis looked up from his math test and stared at the lady. Everyone's eyes were on Louis as he slowly walked over to the door. Usually, he never got called down to the office, only when his father drops him off lunch but other than that a trip to the office for Louis was very rare.

The lady smiled solemnly at Louis and softly shut the door behind her. Louis smiled back, hopefully he won an award or something. "Well, Louis um, I have some bad news."

Louis's smiles lessened greatly. He felt his heart beat quicken emphatically at the words.

"Wh-What happened?" he stuttered. The lady looked down at the ground and bit her lip. Louis asked again, "Ma'am? What 's wrong?"

"Your mother Louis" she said,"she passed away this morning. I'm sorry sweetheart." The squeezed Louis's shoulder sympathetically. Louis couldn't process the words that the woman just said.

"No. You're lying, this is just a joke, my mum's at work." Louis let out a very tiny laugh until he noticed that the woman's face expression didn't change at all.

"I'm sorry Louis, she's gone. If you wa-." Louis pushed the woman's hand off his shoulder and stormed back into the classroom. "L-Louis? Louis! What are you doing?" she called out but it was too late. Louis barged into the classroom. Half the kids in the classroom jumped from the sudden sound, but Louis didn't care. She's gone. No. She isn't gone, she couldn't be gone. Louis could feel the tears breaking free from his eyes. This wasn't happening.

"Louis?" Mrs. Cowell asked, standing from her seat. Louis couldn't deal with her. His mind was running a million miles a minute. His blurry became blurry. He didn't feel himself cussing out Mrs. Cowell. He didn't feel himself push his desk over. He didn't even feel himself storm out of the classroom and stomp over to an abandoned custodian closet that was nearby. He couldn't feel anything. 

 

"Louis? Louis can you hear me?" Harry said. Louis came back to reality, realizing that he was still at Harry's loft. Harry still had his arm wrapped around Louis's shoulder. He hadn't had a flashback about that day in months. He remembered that as if it was yesterday. That day, or so, the worst day of life.

"I need to go home." Louis muttered. Harry furrowed his brows at the boy.

"What?"

"I need to get a few things, can you drive me home please?" Louis asked.

"S-Sure, do you want to go after we eat?" Harry asked, standing up.

"No. I wanna go now." Louis said. Harry no doubt was bewildered by the sudden boy's behavior but he didn't bother to question. 

"Okay, c'mon then." Harry said. He had absolutely no idea why Louis suddenly wanted to go home. Last time he was there he nearly got beat up. Harry hoped silently to himself that there wouldn't have any altercations when he gets there.


	9. Chapter Nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry go back to Louis house.

Louis fidgeted with his woven bracelet as Harry drove on over to his father's house. Harry was still bewildered on why Louis wanted to go to his father's house so bad. Louis's father was the last person Harry wanted to see at the moment, but if it was what Louis wanted then he was obligated to say yes. The car radio soothed the car ride, playing soft indie music throughout the ride.

Once they arrived at Callingham Estates, Harry drove down the road before pulling into Louis's driveway.

“Wait here, I'll be back in no time.” Louis said. He shot the man a reassuring smile and got out of the car. Harry watched the dark haired boy closely as he walked to his front door.

Louis grabbed the door knob, staring at the slightly chipped brown door that stood before him. He bit his lip nervously, he didn't see a familiar blue Camry in the gravel driveway. His father was probably at the bar. His curiosity heightened as he opened the wooden door.

The living room looked no different from when he was at his house just a few days ago. His father had forced him into cleaning the entire house, Louis would've refused if his father hadn't kneed him in the stomach right after he gave his son the orders. A short cool wave quickly ran through his back as he remembered that day. His father would've done more damage if Louis hadn't slammed and locked his bedroom door closed.

Louis sauntered over to the kitchen, still no sign of any of his fathers late night endeavors. A small, pale yellow post it stood sat alone at the kitchen table. Usually his father would leave him notes commanding him to clean the some part of the house or make sure dinner is finished when he comes home. But no, this time it just had one word. Not a sentence, or short paragraph, just one word.

make sure to buy me some more whiskey before you get home from school.

Louis rolled his eyes in aggravation. This was so typical of his father. The last thing Louis wanted to do was buy his father another case of beer.

He flung the note onto the ground and continued his search around the house. He hastily walked up the steps. Just as he was walking to is bedroom, his father's bedroom door was wide open. His bed was unmade and most of his drawers were half open and some articles of clothing were spewing out of them. Louis didn't give this a second thought. He traversed towards his own room. Like the living room, his bedroom has changed nonetheless when he left just a couple of days ago.

"Where did I last leave it..." Louis whispered to himself. He looked over at his closet, walking over and opening the white doors.The box. The shoe-boxed sized silver box that he kept deep in the corner of his closet, Louis was the only one who knew about this box. Well him and his mother.

The box made a tiny squeak when he opened it. Small photographs and little toys scattered across the grey box. These were all little memoirs Louis kept ever since his mother passed. Louis was one to keep things that meant a lot to him. His mom and him were very close. The Tomlinson's were pretty happy for a family. So why him? What did Louis deserve to this? A father who can't go an hour without inject alcohol into his system? Besides his parents, Louis had no other family members to lean upon. His family was very miniscule, something that bothered Louis for a long time.

Louis mother loved taking photos. Whenever the three(or two) of them went somewhere, whether it be a trip to the beach or Thorpe Park, she always had one handy, ready to take a snapshot. It was never anything special either, just another disposable camera that you could buy at your local pharmacy. That was one thing about Louis mom that he cherished deeply. But once she was diagnosed with Leukemia when Louis was eleven, all of that became an activity they did rarely. She would be too fatigued or too busy at the hospital to go out, Louis wasn't a good photographer but kept the tradition alive before giving up completely when his mother passed. Ever since then, Louis has never touched a camera. He dreaded the yearbook photo days, it took a lot for him not to shed a tear whilst trying smile for the obviously haggard middle aged lady behind camera. Louis didn't realize that he was staring at the box for a long period continuously as Harry stepped into the doorway.

"Lou?" Harry whispered. Louis turned around and peered at Harry. Harry had his hands softly gripping his biceps. Everything about Harry felt... Calm. Especially at a house as raucous as Louis. For the first time in a long time no one was yelling, nothing was being thrashed to the ground or at the wall. Everything was placid. But the astriction from the previous affairs still lingered eerily.

But Louis didn't seem to mind. He watched as Harry pushed himself from the door frame and slowly step over to the knelt boy. Harry knelt down next to Louis, lightly bumping his knee against Louis, hoping to cheer the boy up just a little bit. Harry's eyes flickered down to the silver box that sat in front of the two. "May I?" Harry asked kindly. Louis simply assented and focused on Harry's movements as he stretched his long fingers and grabbed a photo from the box.

A small wave of heat came to Louis cheeks when Harry picked up a photo of Louis from when he was a toddler, splashing around in the tub with a wide smile plastered on his face. "You look like such a saint here Louis, it's adorable." Harry complimented. Louis muttered a small thanks as he beamed wildly at the comment.

Harry dropped the photo back into the box and picked up another one. This one was much more recent. Louis looked about eight or nine in this photo. He was smiling wildly like he did in the previous photo, but this time he was at a playground. He was swinging on the swings whilst his father pushed him from behind. An queasy feeling arrived in Harry's chest. Louis father looked so, happy. HE didn't look intoxicated or furious. His hair didn't look messed up and his clothes didn't look distorted in any way.

"Oh my..." Harry whispered soft enough so Louis couldn't hear. He picked up one last photo. This one was of a very joyful looking woman. She was leaning against a tree and seemed to be laughing brightly at the camera. Her long brown hair flowed swiftly with the wind. The sunlight seem to be accentuating her face, and she had a very beautiful face. Her teeth were pearly white, she had a little fang tooth but the imperfection of it made her even more flawless. Her eyes were a sweet shade of chocolate. It was so, warming.

"I took that picture. That was a month before she was diagnosed." Louis almost choked at the last few words. Harry's heart immediately dropped as he went to comfort the boy. He wrapped his arm around Louis shoulder, pulling him into a tight hug. Louis didn't protest. He nuzzled his head into Harry's chest.Louis was very glad that Harry was there for him. Harry comforted Louis whenever he needed it the most. All Louis needed was Harry, with him, soothing him with whatever Harry was doing.

"Why the fuck are yuh here?" a voice grumbled from behind the two. Frightened, Harry and Louis bother turned their heads. Harry's eyes widened with fear and slight rage. Louis heart began to pound viciously. There stood his father. His button up was half in half out of his wrinkled dress pants. His eyes were droopy, the bags under his eyes were a deep shade of purple. His hair like always was matted with profuse sweat.

"Da-d?" Louis sputtered, standing up. Harry stood up faster than Louis, blocking him from his father. Harry's fists clenched tightly as he glared at the intoxicated man.

"Wh' the fuck is he here? I ought to press some charges against you!" His father slurred.

Louis crouched behind Harry a bit.. "Mr. Tomlinson, I recommend we discuss this at a-" a loud, crashable object impelled onto the ground. It was a picture of Louis from when he was younger. Louis mouth fell open but no words cam out, only a small squeak.

"Sir, I ju-" Harry attempted to calm, but was obviously failing.

"Ge' out."

"What?" Harry questioned.

"You get the fuck out." Louis dad pointed at Harry then soon turned his glare onto Louis. "And you, you bloody cock-up, get the fuck out of my house. You're a fucking disgrace. I don't want to see your fucking face again you hear me?!" He bellowed. Even though he was totally obliterated , something about his tone made him serious. The look of rage he had on his face, was Louis really a disgrace?

"Dad, you're just bluffing right?" Louis dryly half smirked. His dad stomped over to his drawers, ripping them open and throwing his clothes to the ground. Louis's room was turning into the after picture you would see once a tornado has struck.

"Get. The Hell. Ou' of mah house." His father commanded, his eyes staring deadly at the two. "NOW." Harry quickly scrambled to grab a few of Louis clothes before jogged out of the room. Harry was trying to get the clothes together until he noticed Louis trembling slightly. Louis was grabbing a hold of the box. As if it would disappear if he didn't.

"Yeah you betta run yuh fucking tossers! If I ever see the two of yuh at mah house again I'll alert the police!" Louis dad slurred once they shot out of the house. Harry dropped a few items of clothing but didn't bother to pick it up. Louis and Harry could still hear Louis father yell and shout a myriad of curse words and gibberish. Harry had to nearly drag Louis out of the house.

Once they were about to reach the car, Louis eyes began to tear up. He didn't try to hold it in. Right there, in the middle of his driveway, Louis broke down. He choked out a sob that was followed by another and then another one. Why. Why Louis. What did I ever do to deserve this? He could understand any of this. What did Louis do to deserve a father like his. What did he do to not have a loving mother anymore. What. He dropped to the ground, vision blurry with tears. The silver box tumbling to the ground but still remained intact. The only thing he could hear were choked sobs and his nose sniffling uncontrollably. He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve any of this.

A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. Louis didn't even need to look up to see who it was. He just knelt there, bawling his eyes out. Is this it?

 

xxxxxxx

 

Upon arriving back at Harry's flat, Louis headed straight for the guest bedroom. Harry's gaze followed the boy as he threw himself onto the bed, staring at the blank ceiling. Harry desperately wanted to be with Louis, lay next to him, hug him and never let go. But he just stayed back. The poor kid just got kicked out of his own house. What kind of father does that? Harry still couldn't fathom that. Generally speaking, Harry knew that he wasn't going to step foot in that house again. 

And if his father didn't want to have Louis around, then Harry would be more than happy to fulfill that wish.

A couple of hours past before Harry thought it was a good time to go back to bed. He wrapped up the pizza and placed it in the fridge, hopefully they'll actually get to eat it tomorrow.

He shut off the lights and sauntered over to the guest bedroom. Harry wasn't planning ong making Louis move to his room. The door made a slightly creek when he opened it. Louis was fast asleep. The silver box laying lonely at the edge of the bed. He was in the same position as he was before. Harry silently stepped over to the edge of the bed and removed his shoes. As quiet as a mouse, he slipped in next to Louis. He contemplated for a while one whether or not he should wrap his arm around Louis or not. Instead he just lifted the duvet over Louis's body, tucking him in. He too went under the duvet and snuggled in.

"Goodnight, Louis." Harry softly whispered before letting his eyes flutter shut. And he swore, he heard Louis whisper something back, but he fell asleep before he could understood what he said.


	10. Chapter Ten.

Harry's eyes fluttered open. It took his eyes a second to adjust to the sunlight. The guest bedroom was quiet, only the sound of Louis light snores were audible. Harry turned his head and looked at the clock. 9:47. It was Sunday and Harry had no plans, or so he hoped. Sundays were usually when him and Zayn would go out. He silently prayed to himself that Zayn will be preoccupied with other tasks and won't be able to hang out with him today. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He had a few texts from some friends, the usual hi's or how's it goings. He checked his inconsequential social networking sites, nothing new occurred lately.

Louis was still deep in his slumber when Harry decided to get up. He quietly got off the bed, trying hard not to make too much movement, and tip toed over to the restroom next door. The bright lights blinded Harry when he turned them on. He blinked a few times until he adjusted to the light. His eyes found the mirror and widened slightly at the sight. His hair was in a thousand different directions. Dried drool splattered his cheek noticeably. His clothes were obviously bedridden from his sleep. He lolled and brushed his teeth and rinsing his face.

Everything was just happening so sudden. First Harry meets Louis, has a not so great relationship, find out that he has an abusive alcoholic twat for a father,ends up letting the boy stay with him(all while falling more and more in love with him), next thing you know, his father kicks him out for good and Harry has to take care of a sixteen year old boy for who knows how long. What the fuck. So much crap had happen that Harry in the back of his mind thinks that he'll wake up from this chaotic nightmare any second. Never in his life would he expect something like this to ever happen. 

Undoubtedly, Harry was fully aware of the fact that Louis would be staying at his house for now. How he was going to tell the school on the other hand Harry had no clue what to do. It was against the policy to have students be this close with their teachers but in reality Harry had no choice. It's not that Harry minds having Louis, in all honesty he didn't mind one bit. Having someone to share a quite spacious abode was always a nice feeling.

Harry walked back to the room he and Louis were sleeping in. The sun was just rising from it's own slumber and began to shine thin rays of light into the room. Harry tip toed over to his bed and sat down gently trying not to wake Louis up. He stared at Louis's state. Despite everything that had happened the day before he still managed to look so placid in his sleep. Harry shifted himself so that he was inches away from Louis. He didn't want to look like a creep so he fixated himself on the bed, placing his hands under his head as he watched Louis sleep calmly. Harry didn't know why he was doing this but he honestly didn't feel like moving from that position.

Louis's eyes squinted suddenly. His tranquil state started transform. His shoulder shuffled around followed by the rest of his body. Harry could hear Louis mumble something, but it wasn't clear. Louis was having a nightmare. Harry immediately shook his shoulder, whisper shouting 'Louis' as he tried to wake the younger boy up. But Louis only shifted more. Beads of sweat began to paint over Louis forehead.

"Louis!" Harry finally shouted. Louis eyes shot open, his mouth opened to heave out heavy breaths. Harry's hand was now pulling Louis closer to him. He let Harry pull him to his chest, wrapping his comforting and reassuring arms over his body. Harry cooed Louis with 'it's going to be okay's and 'I'm here's. Louis appeared to be riled up from whatever mare he just endured

"Did I wake you from a nightmare love?" Harry asked soothingly, brushing Louis's hair out of his forehad.

Louis only nodded. His nightmare featured Harry, an angry Harry. An angry, drunken Harry. Harry clumsily stumbled into the loft. Louis somehow was on the couch watching television when he heard Harry walk in. Everything about him was off. Ridiculously off. Usually when he walked into the house his footsteps were apathetic and steady not uncoordinated and incompent. Louis, confused, lowered the volume on the television, got up and walked over to the front door. It could be a robber for all he knows.

"H-Harry?" Louis called, slightly frightened.

"Loui-is..." Harry slurred, "Where the hell are ya?" Harry's footsteps grew heavier before Louis could feel his presence near him. He suddenly felt cold, covering his biceps with his lukewarm hands. Louis swallowed down a nervous gulp. After a couple of seconds, Harry stumbled into the living room. His clothes looked disheveled. Rather than his usual scent of a musky, pure cologne, Louis could only smell a faint yet adept scent of strong alcohol. His eyes appeared to be augmented extremely, even with the low lighting. Telling by the sound of his voice and his appearance, Louis knew Harry was obliterated. Louis was then granted a wave of antagonizing dissapointment. Did Harry not remember the last few days and would be stupid enough to go out, drinking? 

"I'm right here Harry." He grabbed Harry's arm and started to pull him into his bedroom. "Harry... Have you been drinking?" Louis asked anxiously.

Suddenly, Harry brought his other hand up and smacked his hand against Louis's cheek. Louis released his grip on Harry's arm to touch his stinging cheek. His eyes began to swell with anger and aghast. His mouth opened to yell something but was silenced when Harry brought an unwelcome slap to his face once again. The force of the slap caused Louis to turn a near one hundred and eighty degrees. 

"You fucking twat!" Harry slurred. He hastily grasped Louis biceps and pinned him to the wall. Louis's eyes widened in fear. Harry's grip on him was strong; Louis tried to struggle out of it but Harry had him locked. 

"Harry this isn't you!" Louis cried, "What has gotten into you?". Harry was unresponsive. His glare enough summed up his emotion. Fortunately, Harry released his grip from Louis's biceps and dropped his hands to his sides. Although Louis physically felt relieved, nothing could calm him now. He watched carefully as Harry stumbled his way towards his bedroom, muttering inaudible things then closing the door. Louis, still confused, cautiously opened the door to Harry's bedroom. He heard a loud crash followed by another and another as he watched Harry thrash around various things in his bedroom onto the ground.

"Harry, stop!" Louis warned, running over and preventing Harry from throwing a glass picture frame onto the ground.

"Get the fuck off me you faggot!" Harry birched, slapping his hand away from Louis. Louis winced at the foul six lettered word. He took a step back, horrified at Harry's sudden being. Harry didn't seem to care though, he just continued to throw and flail random objects onto the ground. He was chanting the word, all slurred and clumsy. Right when he was about to rip apart the rest of his dresser he noticed Louis standing by the door. Uncanny, he grabbed a familiar silver box from a drawer. He gripped the box by his hands, eyes burning into Louis before chucking the box at him, the contents that were inside tumbling out and scattering themselves all across the wood floor.

"What the fuck do yer think yer lookin' at? Get the hell out of my house you miserable twat!" Harry demanded. Louis's eyes began to welt as he took a few more steps backwards.

"Harry's top. This is't you. It's ju-"

"Get the hell out I say!" Harry shouted, throwing a the glass picture frame onto the ground. Poorly sorted shard of glass distributed all over the ground.

It was when Louis didn't move when Harry stomped over to him. Frightened, he took more steps back but Harry was right at his feet. Glaring bitterly at the younger boy, Harry raised his already balled up fist before Louis could run out of the room and right after the loft.

Louis absolutely hated how emotional he was being these past couple days. He was Louis Tomlinson, and Louis Tomlinson didn't cry for anyone. He only cried for one person and that was his mother but other than that he shed no tears for anyone. Somehow though, he couldn't help but let his eyes swell with burning tears.

Louis's heart itself felt like the picture frame, falling and shattering into a million pieces.

Once Louis finsihed explaining his dream. Harry didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. Louis was going through a lot at the moment to that was most likely the cause to this nightmare but Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor boy. There sat Louis, energetic, surprising Louis. The Louis he should be. Instead he saw a scared, helpless Louis. The Louis that caused Harry to feel an assorted amount of pain. 

Although Harry couldn't say anything, he didn't leave Louis's side. Instead, he scooted himself closer to Louis.

"Louis?" Harry asked in a hushed whisper. Louis looked up. Harry bit his lip nervously, Louis still looked down and all Harry could think of doing at that moment was to bring back that cute, playful smile.

"Hmm?" Louis hummed. Harry shifted himself so that he was sitting right next to Louis, the side of their thighs swiftly brushing against each other. His left arm was placed firmly on the pillow behind Louis, the other caressing his hand smoothly on Louis thigh. Harry could hear Louis breath hitch a little, but he could tell Louis had no intentions of stopping Harry. Harry 's lips brushed over Louis's ear, causing the boy to shudder under his touch.

"Let me make you feel better.. " He whispered. His hand traversed up his thigh, making firm yet relaxing gestures. "Can I make you feel better?" Harry asked,his voice dropping an octave. Louis could feel the warmth of Harry's hand seeping through his trousers and heating his thigh solemnly. Louis could obviously tell where this was heading, and he didn't want to stop anytime soon. He bit his lip nervously, he has never done anything like this before, but since it was with Harry, his nervousness didn't seem to bother him.

Louis responded with a mere nod. Harry lips grazed over Louis's neck, sucking a sizeable mark onto his tan skin. Louis watched as Harry's hands crossed over to his upper thigh and began to hover over Louis's crotch. Louis's breath hitched, making Harry smirk slightly onto his neck. He didn't know what to do with his hands so he fixated one on Harry's thigh and the other planted flat on the bed. Suddenly, Harry's hand added some pressure onto Louis's crotch, compacting his hand so he could feel Louis's stiffening erection. Louis bit his lip to hold a satisfied moan, fluttering his eyes shut.

Harry took his lips off of Louis's neck. For a second he stared at the darkening mark on the sun kissed flesh, slightly smiling to himself. He touched his lips with Louis's skin again, this time on his earlobe. "Stop me whenever you want... Okay?" Harry whispered as if there were other people in the room, then taking the lobe in between his teeth and nibbling on it softly. Louis couldn't respond because he was too enthralled in everything thatw as happening to him now.

Harry shifted himself down the bed, softly pried Louis's legs apart and situated himself in between them. His slender fingers fumbled with Louis's belt and zipper then shrugged them off of Louis legs. Louis wiggled his legs out of his trousers and let Harry throw them onto the ground, leaving him in his shirt and boxers. A small wave of insecurity came to Louis even though Harry has seem his this undressed before. Louis bit his lip as he glanced at Harry, studying how longily he was looking at his clothed crotch that had an obvious tent peeking out of it. Harry's hand endowed Louis's erection, palming him through his boxers. He gripped the sides of Louis boxers, pulling them up over Louis's bent legs before taking them off completely and carelessly tossing them onto the ground with the rest Louis clothes. Harry's eyes never left Louis, his emerald eyes staring at Louis's beautiful cock. Louis was a good size, his cock wasn't too long but his thickness made up for it. He instantly took Louis into his hand, wrapping his long fingers around Louis's dick and giving it a couple of generous pumps.

A small gasp escaped Louis's lips. Harry's hand was calloused yet gentle on his dick, stroking it to perfection. Harry's thumb ran slowly and smoothly over the tip of Louis's dick, pressing gently over the wet slit. He bent his head down, brushing his lips over Louis's tip before taking the entire head into his mouth. Louis moaned, arching his back and biting his reddened lip in pleasure. He looked down at Harry, his chocolate curves situated in between Louis's naked thighs. The sight was extremely obscene. As Harry swirled his tongue over Louis's wet tip, Louis's hand discovered the back of Harry's head, entangling his fingers with Harry's curls and tugging on them gently.

"Harry please..." Louis whined, tugging on Harry's ringlets a bit more. And then Harry dipped his head lower on Louis's cock, taking in all of him at once. Louis's breath hooked as he felt Harry's warm, teeming mouth engulf him and bobbing his head lustfully on his cock. He felt Harry's tongue trail a fat stripe on the underside of his dick, causing Louis to writhe . Louis didn't want to but he felt the sudden urge to buck his hips with each of Harry's bobs, but composed himself. Harry's head was bouncing happily on his erect cock, hollowing and suctioning the walls of his mouth as he went up and down. Harry trailed his hand up Louis's inner thigh, letting his thumb search for that one special indent. Once Harry found it, he sleeked the flat of his thumb over Louis's opening. With Louis shuddering and moaning at Harry movements, Harry contracted his mouth from Louis and kissed his way down the crevice that laid between Louis's thighs then planting his lips on his cavern. 

"Oh!" Louis let out, pushing himself closer to Harry. Harry's tongue flicked against the muscly ring, leaving gradual streaks on the entrance. Harry stopped his movements, only to kiss his way back up Louis crotch and towards his torso. He tugged the sides of Louis's shirt, signaling Louis to take it off. Louis followed the silent orders, lifting the shirt over his head and flinging the fabric onto the ground.

"You're so beautiful." Harry said, making Louis blush.

"No I'm not.." Louis protested. Harry crushed his lips with Louis's a bit forcefully.

"Yes you are. I've never been so fucking hard in my entire life Lou. You're fucking beautiful." Harry sanctioned. Not letting Louis speak, his hands moved to either side of Louis as he hovered his way up his torso. He deposited suctioned kisses up Louis's taut torso, gazing longily at the built perfection.

Once Harry was at Louis's jawline, he gazed intently at the younger boy. The look in his eyes had a mixture of lust and slight nervousness. This too was Harry's first time. Louis's hands slowly traced up Harry's clothed torso, soon finding his neck and pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Swiftly, Harry shuffled his own shirt up over his head and tossed that onto the ground along with his trousers and boxers. Louis glared as Harry's cock sprung to life out of his boxers, his tip as well leaking with the opaque substance. Louis's hand went to Harry's dick but Harry batted his hand away. Harry reached over, opened his nightstand drawer and fumbled around before he took out a travel sized bottle of lube and a condom. He dropped them right next to Louis returning to the space in between his legs.

"Are you sure you want to..." Harry trailed, his green eyes staring down at Louis blue ones. Louis leaned his head in and passionately kissing Harry. Harry placed his hand on Louis's cheek, kissing him back with the same amount of force. That was then Harry laid a flat hand on Louis's chest; lightly pushing him down. He grabbed the condom and teared the packet open with his teeth, spitting out the remnants tot he side. He slid the wet latex over his tip and shaft, then clicking open the cap of the lube-applying a generous amount on his fingers and lathered an appropriate amount of lubricant onto his cock. He dropped another pea-size drop of the thick liquid onto his fingers and them rubbing those fingers over Louis's hole. Louis hummed a soft 'hm' as Harry pushed his first finger in. Louis did feel a bit of pain as Harry did so, but quickly was washed with some pleasure. Louis's legs crossed over behind Harry's, moving his hands to Harry's shoulder and gripping them.

Harry now had two fingers inside Louis, scissoring them together as he rubbed them inside Louis. Louis on the other hand was a whimpering mess, groaning as the pleasure began to override the pain. Harry took out his fingers and gave his dick a few tugs. He aligned his tip with Louis's hole, letting out a huff then slowly shoving his tip inside Louis.

"You're so big Harry, fuck." Louis breathed out, letting his head fall back onto the pillow.

"Am I hurting you babe? Should I stop?" Harry questioned, pulling out a bit. Louis quickly protested muttering a quick 'no' and spreading his legs even more. With that, Harry's pushes himself inside, giving Louis a few seconds to adjust to his size. It takes a while for Louis to adapt to Harry's size, arching his back when he feels the overwhelming amount of ecstasy.

"Move, Harry." Louis commanded. Harry did just so, pulling his cock out a few inches then slamming back inside Louis. Louis convulsed his legs over Harry's waist, pulling him closer as Harry increased his thrusts. His nails dug into Harry's shoulders, tightening his grip. Louis didn't bother to assist his own dick, his hands were too overwhelmed with all this pleasure that Louis could feel almost all of his limbs weaken. Harry tip then poked at his prostate repeatedly, making Louis whimper and moan fillingly.

"Faster, Harry, fuck." Louis ordered. Harry pulled out, only to lie down next to Louis, sliding his hand under Louis thigh and lifting it uo. He slung his right leg over Louis left, prodding his dick back into Louis's throbbing entrance. Louis gasped aloud at the sudden intrusion, muddling a slew of 'fuck's and 'Harry's all over the place. Harry pounded Louis's hole freely, mewling dirty nothings into Louis's ear as Louis neared his release. This position was odd but Louis absolutely loved it. A tight, twisted feeling came top the pit of Louis's stomach, signaing his upcoming release. 

"Ha-Harry I-I'm gonna..." Louis panted as he shot out hot spurts of semen onto his thigh and some of Harry's bed sheets. Harry continued to pounding and out of Louis as he himself was nearing his own release. After a few seconds, Harry was gone. Spiling his load into the condom. Louis could feel Harry's come penetrating the thin latex. Harry pressed kisses all over Louis's neck and face, soon establishing his lips onto Louis's.There was something about that kiss that seemed different than the rest. This one was more passionate and loving and Louis never felt any happier. 

Harry slid out of Louis, letting go of Louis's thigh. Louis felt a sharp pain from his bottom as he dropped his thigh back down but he didn't pay much attention to it. Harry pulled off the condom from his now flaccid dick and tied it into a knot before tossing it into the trash bin that was near his bed. He slid his arm under Louis as he cuddled onto his heaving chest. Their heavy breathing filled up the room.

"I love you." Louis broke the silence, running his fingers lightly over Harry's damp torso. Harry was in a loss for words. He felt an unfamiliar yet comforting feeling engulf his heart as he looked down at Louis. His blue eyes were burning his eyes into his green ones, sending him a thankful glare.

"I love you too." Harry responded, connecting his lips with Louis's temple. And they stayed like that for a while, before walking off hand in hand to the bathroom to clean themselves up. Harry was past the point of contemplating his feelings for Louis, he knew that he loved him. And he knew that Louis loved him as well. Harry wanted to care for Louis, be there when Louis was in need and always willing to his wishes.

At that moment, with Louis situated in between Harry's legs and his own long arms wrapped around Louis's as they were surrounded by the warm, placid bath water, Harry knew for sure, that Louis was his.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Throughout the day, Harry and Louis did not spend one minute away from each other. Every time Harry or Louis left a room, the other would follow or peek a curious head out the door like a new puppy. Louis stood close to Harry as he whipped them up some lunch. In all honestly Harry expected a little bit of awkwardness being around Louis after this morning but he feels a lot, closer, to the to younger boy. Louis felt the same way towards the latter, especially after that morning. Harry got dressed quickly and walked over to the kitchen, while Louis stayed back to brush his teeth(luckily Harry had an extra toothbrush in his cabinet).

Louis pulled himself to the kitchen counter after he finished and watch Harry move around the kitchen in search of food. "Dammit." Harry cursed under his breath as he picked up a box of cereal from the ground.

"Is everything alright?" Louis asked, his eyes fell onto patch of skin that Harry's shirt failed to cover. Louis could mae out the slightly faint red marks on his skin. He smiled humbly to himself, did he really do that?

Harry grunted slightly as he stood up. "Yeah, I need to do some grocery shopping apparently." He closed the refridgerator door shut and turned his gaze onto Louis. Instantly, Harry stepped over to Louis, whose legs were spread just enough for Harry to stand in between them. Harry's warm hands found Louis's hips, giving them a soft squeeze. Louis tried to hold it in but he let out a soft purr-like sound, gently squeezing Harry with his thighs. "Do you mind if I go to the market for a bit?". Harry wasn't really looking at Louis, instead his eyes were flickering between Louis's eyes and his lips. "I won't take long I promise."

Eventually, Louis leaned in and pressed his lips with Harry's. The kiss wasn't as passionate as before but both boys could stull feel the life in it. Harry stepped closer to the younger boy as he feverishly kiss him more. Playfully, Louis bit Harry's bottom lip, taking his plump lip in between his teeth then sucking on it. Harry groaned internally, he could feel Louis smirking into the kiss. That little shit. 

Louis was the one to pull away, but he kept his arms on Harry's shoulder. "Okay. Do you mind if I walk you down to your car? I left my bag in your car." Louis asked.

"Not at all." Harry pecked Louis's lips once more then releasing his grip on Louis. The two walked over to Harry's bedroom and pulled on some decent clothes then making their way out the door.

As they got to Harry's car, Harry quickly looked around and pecked Louis's lips once more as he entered his car. Louis clutched his bag and smiled at the older man as he pulled out of the parking lot. Louis felt a bit foolish watching Harry drive out of the parking lot, thankfully no one was there to make fun of him.

Eventually, Louis made his way back to Harry's flat. He pressed the up button on the elevator and waited for it to come. He would take the stairs but his laziness kicked in and he settled for the easy way up.

"Louis?" A voice said behind Louis.

Louis felt an unwelcoming disturbance pang his stomach as he turned around. Harry's flat was a bit far from the school so he kind of expected that no one from school to live here. Luckily, when he did turn around, it was only Liam. "Hi Louis!" Liam waved, a small smile tugging at his lips. Louis released a sigh of relief and smiled back at Liam.

"Hey Liam, I didn't know you lived here?" Louis asked.

"I do, our flat is quite comfortable though. Not to mention the neighbours here, they're pretty welcoming as well." Liam grinned. "I'm assuming you live here too?"

Louis moved out of the way as an elderly woman walked into the elevator. ""Yeah. You can say that." Louis finally said.

"Well that's great to know. Would you like to come over sometime today? I'm free all day and it would be nice to hang out with someone." Liam said. 

Considering school was out for today and it was only the morning, he decided why not. "Sure, I'll come around sometime later today." Louis answered. A smile broke out on his face as Liam's face lit up with slight excitement.

"Great! I live in flat 4J. See you later yeah?" Liam

"Yup. See ya'". Louis waved as he walked over to the elevator, smiling. The last time Louis had a proper hang out with a friend was when he got wasted and woke up on the roof of some random guy's house. Liam's excitement when Louis accepted his invitation made him smile even more. Liam was so chaste and childlike that it made it impossible for anyone to dislike him. And what made Louis like Liam more was that he was nothing like his old friends. He didn't look like a drinker, or someone who had their fair share in the drug department, or even someone who had frequent one night stands ever week. This made Loui more, comfortable, in a way. And a comfortable friend is just what Louis needs right now.

 

___________

 

Louis watched some reality shows until Harry came back from the market. He ended watching a show about teens who go out on holiday and get straight up wasted and they parents spy on them throughout the entire trip. Reality shows were Louis's thing but this one kept his eyes on the screen curiously. He heard the front door open and the sound of someone handling a few plastic bags came to him. He got up and traversed over to Harry and he dropped bags of food onto the kitchen counter.

"Louis?" Harry called, taking off his coat and placing it in the nearby closet.

"How was the market?" Louis asked, stepping inside and planting himself on the counter.

"It was alright, some lady's son had an accident on one of the aisles as he was having a tantrum. Probably over his favorite cereal or something." Harry giggled. "It was pretty funny actually. Are you hungry? I got you a turkey sandwich." Harry puled out a wrapped up sub from the bag and handed it over to Louis. 

Louis smiled and watched as Harry put away some groceries into their proper places. He took a bite out of the sandwich and spoke again. "It was really good actually. Did you know that Liam lives here? He lives two floors below you, I think."

"Is that so?" Harry called as he pushed a box of soda into the refridgerator. He turned to look at Louis. "Did you, you know, tell him that.."

"What? Of course not. But he did invite me to his flat today. Is it okay if I go for a while? It's okay if you say no." Louis asked a little shyly.

"Why would I say no to that? I'm not your pa-" Harry stopped, awkwardly looking to the ground. "You can go. Besides Laim's a nice boy." Harry substituted.

"Are you sure?" Louis asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Hundred percent. I need to write up this weeks assignment and grade a few things today so, I need the focus." Harry quipped, pecking Louis's cheek.

"Are you saying that I'm a distraction?" Louis laughed.

"I'm not saying you're not." Harry kissed Louis on the lips this time, bringing his hands to Louis's neck and pulling him closer. Louis kissed back, whimpering lightly as Harry nipped his bottom lip playfully. Harry giggled as he pulled back, Louis grianed at his departure. "Bastard." he grumbled.

"I'm going to take a shower and leave you to your work, okay?" Louis said as he dropped down from the kitchen counter.

"Okay." Harry replied, placing the last of the groceries in the pantry. Louis swiveled around and walked over to the bathroom. He couldn't wait to hang out with Liam honestly. He jumped in the shower and lathered and rinsed himself off, soon pulling on some clothes then walking to the living room; where Harry was busy woring away on his laptop while working on some other papers. 

"I'll be back soon." Louis called. Harry waved back, eyes still glued to the laptop screen. 

 

______________

 

"Louis!" Liam called when he open the door to the shorter boy. He opened the door so Louis could walk in. He was immediately greeted by an older woman, who welcomed him with a big hug.

"You must be Louis!" She squeezed his shoulder. "Liam told me all about you! Come in! Sorry about the mess, we're still trying to get things in order after the move."

"Mum!" Liam quietly scolded. Louis smiled when Liam's mother pinched his cheeks. "Sorry, I'm just excited that Liam finally has a friend over! Back home-"

"My room is right over here." Liam quickly insterted as he literally pushed Louis into his bedroom. Louis thought Liam's mom was sweet, just like Liam. Now he knew why Liam was so nice. For a second Louis remembered when his mum was the same way whenever he brought friends over, she was always so lighthearted and mellow, even if Louis and his friends were running around the house like maniacs. Louis's throat tightened suddenly. Thankfully, Liam was out of the room so he couldn't see Louis wiping the small tears out of his eyes. He couldn't think about that now. No, especially not now. He tried his best to compose himself just as Liam walked into his room, giving Liam a small smile as he closed the door.

"Sorry about that.. She can be quite embarrassing sometimes. Are you alright?" Liam said. He went over to his television and took out two controllers, handing one to Louis and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Everything's fine." Louis muttered, plopping down next to Liam. He started up the game console, the start screen for a military game fading into view.

"Okay. Is it alright if we play this? I haven't got much games just yet..." Liam asked, blushing a bit. Louis nodded his head and watched as Liam proceeded with the game. Liam's room was like any other teenage boys room, except Liam-er. If that was possible. He had a few posters of some bands and action movies on his wall, none Louis's heard of on the contrary. He still had a few boxes scattered across the room, some filled with clothes, others with DVD's, Cd's, and other miscellaneous items.

"So how's it going with you Louis? Anything new with you?" Liam questioned, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Not much really. Just a bit tired from everything, you know?" Louis answered. He ducked behind a small mound of bricks as a shooter from their rival team began firing shots.

"I can probably say the same. Have you finished your report for Mr. Styles yet?" Liam shot his first apponet, his controller vibrating just a bit.

Fuck. Louis was only half-way through it. There was still a lot to do. "Not yet, is that due tomorrow?"

"Tuesday, I could help you if want. I'm already finished with it, I just need to proof read then turn it in." Liam shot another guy on the screen.

"Thank you, I'm pretty behind on it. Mr. Styles is a pretty good teacher though." Louis hid his devilish smirk that was sprouting on his lips. Well, he wasn't wrong.

"No bother, he is a good teacher though. He's quite cute to be honest." Liam's cheek flushed at his own comment.

"Liam, do you have a crush on Mr. Styles?" Louis teased.

"What? No! Well, yeah, but I like someone else much more!" Louis's eyes widened in contant and his mouth opened to say something but Liam kept rambling, " Wait, I wasn't supposed to say that. I'm such a loser oh my God." Liam hid his face in his hands , causing his character to to be killed by a random soldier.

"Aw, does Liam have a little crush on someone? C'mon, tell me who it is, I won't tell anyone." Louis buzzed as he turned his attention to a blushing Liam.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"God, you sound like you're back in primary school."

"Just tell me already!" Louis jumped a bit in his spot, making him look more like a primary school girl.

"Fine, it's. Nall.Liam mumbled a last word but

"I'm sorry, did you just say Niall?" Louis quipped.

"Yes! I think he's really cute okay?" Liam smiled to himself as Louis playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have hooked the two of up!" Louis bounded. It's adorable that Liam has a crush on Niall. Louis wasn't exactly close friends the boy well but he has partied with him(and might have possibly drunkenly made out with him at a party once but he isn't going to tell Liam that) and Niall has been fairly nice ever since. His wild yet contagious personality could have swoon over anyone.

"I don't know! I don't exactly broadcast my liking for someone like most people."

Louis rolled his eyes at Liam's childish attitude. "Well have you told him at least?"

"What? No! What if he rejects me?" Louis frowned at Liam, shooting him a sympathetic look.

"Liam, you can't possibly have that on your mind. Tell him! I mean, it's not like he's going to reveal his undying hatred towards you and never speak to you ever again-"

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"By saying that the worst he could do is say no. Ask him out on a date." Louis crossed his legs under himself. He actually imagined sweet, blushy Liam going on a date with wild, crazy Niall. In a way, they did look good together. He wondered if Harry and him would ever go on a date, are they even on that level yet?

Liam groaned. "I don't know Lou. Enough about me, how about you? Is there a special girl in your life?" Liam's eyebrows rose as he balanced his head on his hand.

"Well, it's a guy actually. But I'm not sure what we are just yet." Louis confessed.

"Do I know him?"

"No." Louis lied. " He doesn't go to our school." He was sort or right, right?

"Well then, would you guys consider yourselves pretty serious?"

"Yeah. I don't know, I do love him though. He's just, I don't know, perfect? Do I sound like a sap? I probably do, ugh I'm hopeless." Louis whined. Right as Liam was about to reply, his mother walked in with a tray full of crisps, soda and other goodies.

"Sorry to interrupt you boys, I just thought you two were a bit hungry so I brought you some snacks!." She placed the tray in a nearby drawer. "Is everything going well?"

"Yes mum." Liam shyly smiled at her as she left. "You're mom's so sweet Liam."

"She can be a bit sometimes, but I love her." A small bloop came from Liam's pocket and Liam pulled out his cellphone. He read over the text a few times and a smile broke out on his face. Curious, Louis asked who messaged him.

"Let me guess, Niall?" Louis teased.

"Yeah, he invited him to his birthday party this weekend. Should I go?" Liam questioned.

"Why not! Of course! It's Niall for heavens sake!"

"Okay, can you go with me please? I don't know anyone besides you and him and considering it is his party I don't think he'll be able to pay much attention to me." Liam begged. He even gave Louis the puppy dog look.

"Alright! I'll have to see! But if we do go you have to promise me you'll talk to Niall, alright?" Louis gave in and smiled. Liam pulled Louis into a tight hug, muttering a mantra of 'thank you's. Louis wondered if Harry would say yes to him going to a party, Louis did have a tendency to either really fucking drunk or high at a party. He could leave early and avoid drinking the punch. He was going for Liam anyways.

The two talked about other things for a while after, barely touching the food Liam's mother dropped off. Liam was pretty funny once Louis got to really know him. He was glad that he became friends with the brunette boy, having someone like Liam to talk to gave Louis a warm feeling. "I think I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" Louis stoop up after finishing a conversation over their favorite Youtube videos. 

"Okay, I almost forgot! Do you have a cellphone? If it's not weird I'd like to have your number." Liam said. Louis wasn't much of a phone person, hence him not touching his phone in the past few days. Hopefully it wasn't cut off by now.

Louis entered his number into Liam's phone then headed out of his room, grabbing a soda and a cookie from the tray Liam's mother left him. He said goodbye to her then finally made his way back up to Harry's apartment. As he was walking up, he imagined Liam at Niall's party. He has been to one of Niall's parties before and they did tend to be pretty wild, he laughed at the thought of Liam taking a shot or playing beer pong. It was so odd yet so entertaining.

He didn't have the key to the door so he knocked and waited for Harry to open it. A few seconds later, Harry opened the door, a pair of reading glasses plastered on his face. He looked tired, his hair was a bit disheveled and his eyes looked a bit droopy. All of it made Harry look sexy in a way.

"Hey you, how was Liam?" Harry asked as he stepped to let Louis in.

"He was fun. We talked most of the time but I still had a good time. You look tired." Louis pinched his cheek, causing Harry's face to scrunch up, and walked over to the couch, which was filled with half graded papers.

"Well when you're grading papers for seventy-four student, it wears you out a bit." Harry gathered up a few papers and placed them on the coffee table. Louis scooted himself over and snuggled into Harry's chest, swinging his leg over Harry's lap and wrapping a hand behind his waist. Harry pulled him in closer, squeezing him into a hug but keeping his position.

Louis absolutely loved this. He loved how Harry and him could stay like this, not saying a single word to each other yet be so comfortable. It's like he fit in Harry's arms, like they were made for him. Harry was always so warm and welcoming. If they could stay like that forever than Louis would be more than content to do just so.

"Harry? What are we exactly?" Louis asked after a few moments. He felt nervous asking Harry this question, what if he didn't want anything? What if he just wanted to have sex with Louis that one time and never doing it again? Louis was taking this way out of proportion. Harry wouldn't do that, no, Louis knew he wouldn't do such a thing.

"What do you mean by that Lou?" Harry ran his fingers through Louis's hair, making Louis flutter his eyes shut.

"Like, are we boyfriends? I mean, it's okay if you don't want to just-"

"Do you want to be boyfriends?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but it's okay if you don't want to-"

"Louis." Harry pulled away from Louis to sit up straight."I want to, is that what you want Louis?" Louis nodded his head and felt a pair of lips on the side of his head.

"So does that mean we're boyfriends now?" Louis asked, sitting up so he could look Harry in the eyes. Harry smiled that intoxicating, dimpled smile and leaned in to kiss Louis properly. Louis couldn't help but smile into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, swinging one leg over Harry's lap so that he was straddling his thighs. Harry's hands grabbed Louis's waist, one hand softly squeezing as the other jauntily grabbed his bum. Louis jumped, breaking away from the kiss to look at Harry somewhat shockingly.

"Harry." Louis playfully scolded. Harry smirked at Louis before leaning back into another kiss. Louis still couldn't believe that this was all happening, but he was sure as hell grateful that it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at updating i know.
> 
> What do you think will happen at Niall's party? Comment what you think!


End file.
